


Lo stesso fuoco

by MitsukiSirya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Repayment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus non ha mai consegnato i suoi ricordi ad Harry ed è riuscito a salvarsi durante la battaglia finale, non rispondendo al richiamo di Voldemort per poterlo cercare; è stato poi catturato e ha subito il Bacio del Dissennatore. Anni dopo, Lily Luna Potter entra nel suo negozio di pozioni alla ricerca di un lavoro, e poco dopo i due inizieranno una relazione…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo - I

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Lo stesso fuoco  
> Autore/data: Mitsuki91 – 17/03/2014  
> Beta-reader: /  
> Tipologia: long fic  
> Rating: VM14  
> Genere: introspettivo, sentimentale  
> Personaggi: Severus Piton, Lily Luna Potter, Famiglia Potter-Weasley-Dursley  
> Pairing: Severus/Lily Luna  
> Epoca: Nuova generazione  
> Avvertimenti: AU, What if  
> Riassunto: Severus non ha mai consegnato i suoi ricordi ad Harry ed è riuscito a salvarsi durante la battaglia finale, non rispondendo al richiamo di Voldemort per poterlo cercare; è stato poi catturato e ha subito il Bacio del Dissennatore. Anni dopo, Lily Luna Potter entra nel suo negozio di pozioni alla ricerca di un lavoro, e poco dopo i due inizieranno una relazione…  
> Conteggio parole: quasi 24.000 parole  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I personaggi originali, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.
> 
> La storia partecipa al Gioco creativo n.14: Severus House Cup

** Prologo – I **

Era accaduto.   
La guerra era finita; Harry Potter si era sacrificato senza il suo aiuto, mentre lui lo cercava disperatamente fra i corridoio di Hogwarts, noncurante del richiamo del Signore Oscuro.   
La sindrome dell'eroe l'aveva colpito ancora, e Potter aveva fatto la scelta giusta senza che lui potesse dirglielo. All'inizio ne era stato sollevato: non dover più confidare il suo segreto, potersi tenere per sé Lily...   
Poi, ovviamente, l'avevano catturato.   
Era stato processato per direttissima e chiuso ad Azkaban. Avrebbe potuto tentare di difendersi, davvero... Ma a che pro? Perché sbandierare il suo più grande segreto, quando non era stato necessario? Permettere a qualcun altro di _sapere_...   
Azkaban non era poi così male, in confronto alla vita di rimorsi e rimpianti che aveva vissuto. Ora che non aveva più un compito, che il Signore Oscuro era morto e Harry Potter vivo e felice – Silente avrebbe dovuto parlargliene, invece di lasciarlo con la certezza che sarebbe stato tutto inutile; se lui fosse morto, l'avrebbe strozzato con le sue stesse mani nell’aldilà –, alla fine a lui non rimaneva altro da fare. E aspettare la fine della sua misera vita in prigione anziché fuori non significava nulla, non per lui.   
Non aveva previsto una cosa, però.   
Il Bacio.   
I suoi crimini erano stati tali, secondo l'accusa, che venne condannato al Bacio del Dissennatore. Non poté più opporsi, a quel punto, perché non si era difeso prima e all'accusa non interessava che ora avesse un ripensamento; credevano che fosse tutta una scusa, perché gli era già stata data una possibilità e non aveva parlato.   
Severus visse le due settimane di prigione prima del Bacio a metà fra l'ansia e il sollievo.   
Sapeva che i condannati al Bacio venivano rieducati e rimessi in società: il Dissennatore portava via i ricordi, il vissuto di una persona, ma senza comprometterne il corpo. Ti svegliavi un giorno e non sapevi più chi eri, e chi eri stato, e potevi ripartire da zero reinventando te stesso, diventando una persona nuova.   
Severus si sentiva sollevato, perché così avrebbe potuto cancellare i suoi errori e ricominciare da capo, togliendosi il peso dei rimorsi e il dolore dei ricordi. E si sentiva ansioso perché in nessun caso, nessuno, assolutamente, avrebbe voluto dimenticarsi di Lily.   
Avrebbe sopportato il peso di mille condanne, pur di non dover dimenticare i suoi occhi, il suo sorriso. Avrebbe sopportato ogni cosa, sarebbe morto e risorto infinite volte, anche sapendo che non avrebbe mai più potuto incontrarla, che lei non l'avrebbe mai scelto.   
Ogni cosa, pur di conservare il ricordo della donna che amava.   
Ma era troppo tardi. Nessuno sarebbe stato a sentirlo, e c'era ancora una parte di lui che non voleva condividere tutto questo, che voleva tenerselo per sé. Almeno nella sua mente, almeno in quello, Lily sarebbe stata sua e sua soltanto.   
Arrivò il giorno del Bacio.   
Severus venne condotto da due Auror verso il Dissennatore designato.   
La paura lo sopraffece, quando i due lo buttarono avanti e si ritirarono con il loro Patronus, lasciandolo solo e senza difese ad affrontare l'orrore.   
Non voleva.   
Non voleva perdere Lily.   
Era troppo tardi.   
Il Dissennatore alzò il suo cappuccio, mostrando un volto scavato e una bocca mostruosa, aperta; una cavità nera senza fine.   
_ No _ , pensò, mentre le gambe cedevano, e lui crollava al suolo, schiacciato sotto il peso della sue paure più grandi.   
Il giorno in cui aveva perso Lily...   
Il giorno in cui aveva saputo che era morta...   
Ed era colpa sua, era sempre colpa sua...   
Il Dissennatore si avvicinò, gli prese il viso, lo costrinse a guardarlo.   
Piangeva, Severus, ma non un singolo suono uscì dalla sua bocca. Altri avevano urlato, altri avevano supplicato e si erano disperati.   
Lui fissava il suo destino negli occhi, con le lacrime ad offuscargli la vista, e in mezzo a quel mare di dolore e paura un solo volto riusciva ad emergere.   
_ Lily. _   
_ Non me la porterai via. _   
_ Non mi porterai via Lily, non lei! _   
Il Dissennatore poggiò quella bocca deformata e secca sulla sua, aspirando, iniziando a portargli via ogni cosa.   
L'ultimo pensiero di Severus, mentre lo fissava, stranamente deciso, nonostante l'immobilità data dalla paura, fu: _Non ti permetterò di portarmi via Lily_.

***

L'uomo aprì gli occhi e scoprì di essere sdraiato su un letto morbido, circondato dal bianco.   
Doveva essere successo qualcosa, ma cosa...?   
Con un moto d'ansia e d'orrore si mise a sedere, cercando invano di frugare nella sua mente alla ricerca di _qualcosa_ ; cercando di ricordare almeno il suo nome...   
"Severus Piton."   
La voce di una giovane donna, che all'inizio non aveva notato, lo distrasse. Era vestita con un camice verde e teneva in mano una cartelletta; sul petto aveva uno strano stemma, due bacchette incrociate che spruzzavano scintille.   
L'uomo aprì la bocca, sconcertato, ma lei lo bloccò prima che potesse parlare.   
"So che si sente disorientato, signor Piton. Due giorni fa è stato sottoposto al Bacio del Dissennatore, e ha perduto ogni suo ricordo."   
"Cosa... Cosa?!" esclamò quindi l'uomo, mentre quello che credeva essere il suo nome, Severus Piton, echeggiava nella sua mente come un eco, senza tuttavia trovare riscontro.   
L'infermiera, allora, che si presentò come Abbie White, si accomodò accanto a lui e cercò di tranquillizzarlo, spiegandogli al contempo la situazione.   
Dunque, si chiamava Severus Piton. Era stato un criminale e aveva compiuto cose orribili: per questo motivo era stato condannato dal Wizengamot a subire il Bacio del Dissennatore, e ora si trovava in una clinica progettata apposta per i casi come il suo, dove sarebbe stato recuperato e reintrodotto nella società.   
Non sapeva come prendere tutte quelle informazioni.   
Insomma, si sentiva... Normale. Non come un uomo che avrebbe ucciso, o compiuto atti malvagi... Semplicemente un uomo. Punto.   
Ma forse era l'assenza di ricordi a destabilizzarlo.   
L'infermiera si alzò, alla fine del racconto, e gli chiese se avesse compreso tutto. Severus annuì e lei se ne andò, lasciandolo con il suo compagno di stanza, che gli era stato presentato come Frederik Carlson e che aveva ascoltato il racconto in silenzio, limitandosi a fissarlo. Severus aveva avvertito un brivido, quando l'aveva guardato negli occhi.   
"Ehi." disse lui, quando la ragazza se ne fu andata, dopo aver controllato dalla porta "Ti do un consiglio, amico."   
Severus sentì un moto d'irritazione alla parola 'amico': non lo conosceva! O forse sì? L'aveva già incontrato? Quante domande... Si prese la testa fra le mani. Aveva iniziato a dolere, ma l'infermiera aveva detto che era normale, e gli aveva lasciato delle pozioni da prendere.   
"Se ti viene in mente qualcosa, non dirglielo. Mai." Frederik si avvicinò e si sedette sul letto accanto a lui. Il suo sguardo sembrava folle, spiritato, e Severus si ritrasse in automatico "Ci sono persone che riescono a conservare qualcosa, a contrastare il potere dei Dissennatori, almeno in parte. Se loro lo sanno, ti faranno Dissennare un'altra volta."   
"... E tu come lo sai, scusa?" chiese Severus. Qualcosa gli suggeriva di assecondarlo, ma una parte di sé sembrava scettica e polemica.   
Il sorriso dell'uomo si spense, e con esso gli occhi accesi di follia.   
"Mi hanno Dissennato tre volte, ma ricordo solo questo. Ricordo tre scene di tre risvegli, tutto qui. Ho pensato potesse esserti utile come informazione, perché sai, a me non piacerebbe se mi portassero via i ricordi. Anche se è già successo."   
Frederik, a quel punto, si alzò e lo lasciò in pace. Si sedette di nuovo sul suo letto e prese una bacchetta, giocando con delle scintille.   
Il mal di testa di Severus stava peggiorando, così lui prese le sue pozioni e si addormentò di nuovo, crollando in un sogno senza sogni.

***

Una settimana dopo il 'risveglio', iniziarono ad istruirlo.  
Severus aveva scoperto che dotavano tutti i pazienti di una bacchetta limitata, per poter imparare di nuovo le basi della magia e degli incantesimi, impedendo al contempo che le persone si facessero male.  
Era più facile che imparare le cose per la prima volta, gli avevano detto, perché il loro cervello era già stato abituato a pensare in termini di magia e a lanciare incantesimi, ed era un tipo di memoria che non veniva toccata dal Dissennatore, sebbene si dimenticassero gesti e parole. Come per andare in bici, era una memoria che restava, nonostante anni di non pratica. Bisognava solo riapprendere, appunto, formule e movimenti.  
Severus scoprì di cavarsela piuttosto bene negli incantesimi più elementari. L'istruzione di base, unita alla questione dell'automaticità della memoria, facevano sì che ogni persona avrebbe dovuto passare solo due anni in quella clinica-scuola, prima di tornare 'nel mondo fuori'.  
Qualcuno gli aveva detto che una volta era stato un grande pozionista, così Severus si avviò con una certa ansia verso la sua prima lezione di pozioni. La memoria istintiva funzionava allo stesso modo, ma dato che le pozioni erano leggermente più complicate degli incantesimi, richiedendo diversi passaggi a memoria e tempi molto precisi, lui non sapeva cosa aspettarsi.  
Stava preparando una semplice pozione Scacciabrufoli, seguendo le istruzioni scritte sul manuale che gli avevano fornito, quando accadde.  
 _Qui_ , pensò, _c'è qualcosa di sbagliato, o che posso fare meglio._  
Rileggeva la riga incriminata ormai da due minuti, ma non riusciva a capire dove fosse l'errore; la sua mente non era in grado di aiutarlo fino a quel punto. Stava per arrendersi, quando sentì una voce.  
"Io aggiungerei un pizzico di Radigorda."  
Severus sobbalzò, girandosi alla sua destra.  
Un'Ombra.  
Sembrava una bambina, o una ragazzina. Era nera, scura, esattamente come un'ombra, ma gli sembrò di vedere dei colori cangianti sulle estremità dei capelli; una sfumatura scura di rosso, che si confondeva con il buio della sua figura.  
Non poteva vedere i suoi occhi né i suoi lineamenti, però vide le sue labbra, più scure dell'oscurità di cui era composta. Sorrise, e Severus si sentì strano, come se qualcosa gli stringesse il cuore, come se fosse invaso da una strana sensazione di benessere e malinconia.  
L'Ombra scomparve piano, e lui rimase a fissare il posto dove era apparsa per un altro minuto buono, cercando di calmare il battito del suo cuore e di capire cosa fosse successo.  
Poi, alzando lo sguardo, incontrò gli occhi folli di Frederik, che gli sorrise.  
Turbato, tornò alla pozione. Decise di seguire il suggerimento dell'Ombra, e aggiunse un pizzico di radici di Radigorda in polvere.  
La pozione da rosa assunse subito la precisa sfumatura gialla descritta dal libro.  
Severus sorrise, continuando a lavorare come se niente fosse.  
 


	2. II

** II **

Gli anni erano passati in fretta.   
Dopo i due vissuti nell’istituto istituito dal Ministero, Severus era stato portato a casa – la sua casa – e gli erano state riconsegnate le chiavi del suo deposito alla Gringott, dove lo attendevano un po’ di risparmi – ma su cui non poteva contare per vivere tutta la vita. L’uomo, quindi, si era rimboccato le maniche e aveva cercato lavoro.   
Per un ex criminale del suo calibro non c’erano molti posti disponibili. Se l’era aspettato, ma fu lo stesso un duro colpo: non si ricordava affatto di aver commesso le atrocità che sentiva in giro; in poche parole, non poteva credere di essere stato davvero lui.   
Dopo mattine e pomeriggi passati a cercar lavoro, infruttuosamente per il primo periodo, era solito ritirarsi la sera e studiare pozioni.   
La materia lo affascinava, anche se il suo studio era limitato alla teoria, perché non poteva permettersi di comprare i dispendiosi ingredienti finché non avrebbe avuto la certezza di un lavoro. Aveva ritrovato parecchi libri di testo, indubbiamente suoi di quando andava a scuola, che erano certamente più approfonditi rispetto a quanto aveva imparato nei due anni precedenti.   
Ogni tanto la bambina-ragazza si faceva rivedere, e tutte le volte Severus annotava a margine le sue indicazioni e si riscopriva a sorridere. Cercava sempre di focalizzare l’attenzione su di lei, ma lei gli sfuggiva in continuazione. Era sempre e solo un’Ombra, senza dettagli particolari, su cui spiccava solo la forma delle labbra e un color rosso scuro sulla punta dei capelli. A volte dimostrava a malapena dieci anni, a volte aveva l’aria di una donna. Lui poteva intuirlo dalla sua altezza e dalla silhouette.   
Non sapeva chi fosse. I primi giorni, quando si era dedicato a pulire la casa – era diventata parecchio sporca e, inoltre, alcuni mobili gli mettevano addosso un’inquietudine strana, anche se ovviamente non poteva sbarazzarsene senza avere soldi con cui sostituirli – aveva cercato fra le sue cose un indizio, un qualsiasi cosa potesse portarlo a scoprire l’identità dell’Ombra. Non aveva trovato nulla, nemmeno una fotografia.   
In effetti, sembrava non esserci alcuna fotografia in quella casa, ad eccezione di un ritratto nella stanza adibita a studio, che raffigurava una donna che altri non poteva essere che sua madre, data la somiglianza, e due cornici in salotto, una contenente una foto scattata al matrimonio dei suoi – Severus l’aveva rinchiusa in un cassetto, perché vedere il viso di suo padre gli provocava strani brividi – e una dove c’era lui, probabilmente a dieci anni, vestito con vestiti improponibili che sorrideva in modo triste.   
Da questo capì di non aver avuto una bella infanzia, ma non sapeva esattamente come dovesse rapportarsi a questa informazione. Insomma, lui non si sentiva triste. Era stato confuso e spaesato, poi aveva iniziato a trovare stimoli nell’apprendere, e ora tutt’al più era preoccupato perché non riusciva a trovare lavoro, ma nel complesso stava… Bene. Sorrideva solo all’Ombra, e non se ne accorgeva neppure, ma stava bene davvero.   
Dopo quasi un mese di insuccessi dal punto di vista lavorativo, aveva convertito alcuni suoi risparmi in denaro Babbano e aveva preso l’abitudine di fare la spesa settimanale la domenica mattina, al piccolo supermercato della cittadina. Trovava che fosse meno deprimente andare lì, piuttosto che recarsi a Diagon  Alley per osservare con desiderio la vetrina della farmacia e dei negozi che vendevano ingredienti di pozioni, sapendo che non poteva permetterseli. In concomitanza con quest’abitudine, quindi, scoprì un piccolo parco giochi non molto lontano dal fiume che scorreva proprio dietro casa sua. La prima volta che ci andò avvertì subito un senso di sbagliato, come se nel tempo il luogo fosse cambiato, e uno strano nodo allo stomaco. Era doloroso, ma anche dolce.   
Aveva il sapore della malinconia e Severus si sedette su una panchina, mentre l’Ombra riprendeva forma e andava a dondolarsi sull’altalena o a giocare sullo scivolo. Era molto presto, e non c’erano bambini in giro, quindi poteva rimanere per qualche tempo così, immobile.   
Era strano anche solo pensarlo, ma… Si sentiva in attesa. Come se l’Ombra dovesse diventare una persona reale, in carne ed ossa, e lui potesse vederla finalmente in viso.   
Ovviamente non accadde nulla di tutto ciò, ma Severus prese anche quella piccola abitudine: o prima o dopo aver fatto la spesa – a seconda di quanta gente ci fosse nel parco; non voleva passare per un vecchio pervertito che spiava bambini – si sedeva per qualche minuto sulla panchina, osservando la sua Ombra giocare e assaporando appieno il nodo allo stomaco che quella visione gli provocava.   
La sua routine fu spezzata dopo circa tre mesi, quando finalmente trovò lavoro, appena prima che iniziasse a preoccuparsi sul serio per lo scarso livello delle sue finanze. Lo aveva assunto un uomo forte e barbuto che gestiva un piccolo negozio di oggettistica in Diagon Alley, e Severus si ritrovò ad essere praticamente un tuttofare.   
L’uomo lo faceva lavorare principalmente in magazzino, sul retro, dato che aveva paura che il suo viso spaventasse i clienti, ma con il passare degli anni la gente aveva iniziato a dimenticare le brutture della guerra e a capire che Severus Piton era una nuova persona. Ovviamente sapevano tutti del Bacio del Dissennatore, e parecchi dei suoi ex alunni furono stupiti nel ritrovarlo privo del suo solito ghigno sarcastico. A volte accennava persino un sorriso cortese, soprattutto se doveva accogliere i clienti e mostrare loro i prodotti, e in men che non si dica la gente iniziò ad arrivare a fiumi. A quanto pareva erano tutti curiosi di vedere l’ex professore più odiato di tutta la scuola – ad eccezione forse di una tale Umbridge, come spesso gli veniva detto – porsi in modo così gentile e cordiale.   
La novità passò però ben presto e, dopo qualche mese di boom, il negozietto tornò ad avere la solita clientela.   
Il proprietario, il signor Broodey, non si pentì della sua scelta. Severus Piton aveva portato clienti ed era stato in grado di renderlo più conosciuto, quindi lo prese sotto la sua ala. Gli insegnò alcuni trucchi del mestiere – come incantare i giocattoli magici – e, una volta saputo il suo interesse per le pozioni, ogni tanto gli regalava qualche ingrediente raro che era riuscito a trovare nei suoi viaggi, d’affari o meno. Severus, infatti, non aveva smesso di studiare pozioni la sera, una volta staccato dal lavoro, e anzi, ora che aveva uno stipendio fisso, acquistava regolarmente ciò che gli serviva per esercitarsi e migliorarsi giorno dopo giorno.   
L’unica volta in cui il signor Broodey non gli regalò qualcosa di relativo alle pozioni fu solo anni dopo, quando Severus consegnò le dimissioni. In quell’occasione, chiese all’uomo di scegliere un oggetto del negozio e di prenderselo, per tutti gli anni di eccellente servizio che gli aveva reso.   
Dopo qualche istante di esitazione, Severus si diresse verso una piccola statuina intagliata nel legno, raffigurante una cerva. L’aveva notata già più volte nel corso degli anni, dato che era in negozio da parecchio, ma non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di comprarla, forse perché gli sembrava stupido, visto che in genere non era solito sperperare il denaro per inutili soprammobili, e non aveva nessun amico a cui regalare una cosa così. Il signor Broodey, comunque, non sembrò aver nulla da ridire, e gli incartò con cura la cerva, raccomandandogli di fare attenzione perché gli urti avrebbero potuto avere conseguenze sull’incantesimo che l’animava – difatti la cerva era stata stregata perché piegasse il capo e sbattesse gli occhi, di tanto in tanto.   
Severus uscì soddisfatto dal suo ex luogo di lavoro e quella cerva fu l’unica cosa non relativa alle pozioni che rimase esposta nel suo negozio per un bel po’ di tempo. Infatti, Severus aveva dato le dimissioni perché per anni aveva risparmiato e aveva studiato con l’intento di aprire un suo laboratorio di pozioni. Da poco era riuscito a trovare un locale in affitto, sempre a Diagon Alley, e aveva dato il via ai lavori.   
Prima di aprire assunse una commessa/contabile, una madre di famiglia con tre figli ad Hogwarts, che si occupò anche di far pubblicità al posto. Gli affari andarono sempre piuttosto bene, una volta che la sua fama si fu diffusa, e la sua giornata tipo si svolgeva con Severus nel piccolo laboratorio, sul retro, a preparare pozioni, e Sandy, la commessa, che accoglieva i clienti nel negozio e si occupava di tutto in quel senso, prendendo le ordinazioni e vendendo le pozioni già pronte.   
Con il passare degli anni si instaurò fra loro un rapporto di stima e anche affetto, sebbene Severus fosse ridiventato il tipo un po’ scontroso che sempre era stato quando insegnava, senza tuttavia essere maleducato. Sandy non seppe mai molto di lui, ma conosceva il suo indirizzo – per contattarlo nel caso in cui succedesse qualcosa – e aveva indovinato la sua passione per le cerve dal soprammobile esposto in negozio, così ad ogni Natale gli regalava una statuina o qualcosa che le ricordasse – un anno aveva preso un cervo maschio, una statuetta rivestita in vero pelo, ma Severus aveva borbottato un po’ e quell’oggetto non si era mai più visto, così lei aveva imparato – e che l’uomo esponeva poi accanto alla prima.   
Così erano andati avanti per anni, lei ad occuparsi del clienti e della contabilità, e lui a lavorare in silenzio sul retro, finché dalla porta non era entrata Lily Luna Potter.


	3. III

** III **

“Buongiorno.”   
La voce trillante lo colse di sorpresa, ma Severus, a parte un piccolo sobbalzo, non smise di preparare la pozione Restringente su cui stava lavorando. Era una pozione semplice, un incarico noioso che gli era stato commissionato e che stava cercando di portare a termine il più in fretta possibile, per potersi dedicare di nuovo ai suoi studi e alle sue ricerche.   
L’unico motivo per cui la gente continuava a comprare pozioni, persino una semplice come quella e con ingredienti non particolarmente dispendiosi, era perché conveniva di più acquistare una piccola fiala ad un prezzo di molto inferiore rispetto a quello degli ingredienti, pur di non fabbricarne troppa e farla andare a male.   
“Buongiorno, desidera?”   
“Sono in cerca di un lavoro. In effetti, mi piacerebbe specializzarmi in pozioni e la fama di Severus Piton si…”   
“Mi spiace, non siamo in cerca.”   
Sandy aveva stroncato, come al solito, ogni flebile speranza. Era stato lui stesso ad ordinarlo: non voleva apprendisti, non fino a che le mani non avessero preso a tremare o gli occhi a non vederci più. Severus era ancora abbastanza giovane, nel mondo dei maghi, da potersi permettere almeno ancora una quarantina d’anni di lavoro solitario, se non di più.   
“Questo lo so, ma se potessi vedere il signor Piton…”   
“Sta lavorando ad una pozione, attualmente. Mi spiace, ma mi è stato detto di scacciare tutti coloro che cercano un apprendistato, e non posso far altro che eseguire i suoi ordini.”   
Severus posò le radici che aveva in mano e osservò la pozione che bolliva. Riusciva a sentire la conversazione che si stava svolgendo nel locale attiguo dalla porta socchiusa, e una strana sensazione lo pervadeva.   
“In questo caso, sono disposta ad aspettare fino a che il signor Piton non esca, a costo di stare qui sino alla chiusura.”   
Di certo quella ragazza era ostinata. Aveva uno strano accento, come se fosse stata per qualche tempo all’estero.   
Severus incrociò le braccia e cercò di capire che cosa stava stonando, in lui.   
La sensazione che provava era simile ad un nervosismo di sottofondo, ad un’agitazione incomprensibile. Non sapeva chi fosse quella ragazza, e, mentre da una parte voleva che se ne andasse al più presto, dall’altra avrebbe voluto spalancare la porta e vederla in faccia.   
“Non credo che funzionerà, mi spiace.”   
“Non importa.”   
“Perderesti una giornata.”   
“Non ho niente di meglio da fare.”   
Con un sospiro, Severus diede un’occhiata distratta all’orologio e calcolò che ci sarebbero voluti altri venti minuti prima di poter metter mano di nuovo alla pozione.   
Tanto valeva andare a scoprire la causa della sua sensazione.   
Aprì la porta del laboratorio ed entrò nel negozio.   
Sandy stava guardando la ragazza, che al rumore aveva girato la testa di scatto e, riconoscendolo, aveva sorriso e fatto un passo avanti, per presentarsi.   
Il cuore di Severus perse un battito.   
La ragazza non era niente di eccezionale, sebbene non fosse brutta: aveva il viso e il corpo pieno di lentiggini, folti capelli ramati mossi che le ricadevano lungo la schiena e due occhi color nocciola, gentili. Quello che colpì Severus fu il sorriso: per un momento, nel primo istante in cui la vedeva, l’Ombra apparve e si sovrappose alla giovane, replicando lo stesso sorriso nello stesso identico modo.   
Le labbra erano l’unica cosa che potesse scorgere dell’Ombra e, con il tempo, Severus aveva imparato a memorizzarne la forma: la ragazza le aveva esattamente uguali, e il suo sorriso si era dischiuso nello stesso identico modo.   
Questo fece incespicare l’uomo per un attimo, ma durò tutto meno di un battito di ciglia, perché l’Ombra scomparve e Severus riprese il controllo di sé prima che la ragazza aprisse bocca per presentarsi.   
“Sono Lily Luna Potter, signor Piton.” disse, sicura, allungando la mano verso di lui “E sono qui perché, sebbene sappia che non prende apprendisti, voglio che metta alla prova il mio talento. Ho studiato in Francia per ben tre anni dopo il diploma per specializzarmi in questa materia, e sono tornata qui solo con la speranza di imparare dal migliore, ovvero lei.”   
Non si poteva dire che non fosse stata accattivante. La sua presentazione era stata impeccabile.   
L’espressione di Severus rimase imperscrutabile mentre le stringeva la mano.   
“Molto bene. Lei saprà che io non assumo alcun apprendista.”   
“Mi accontenterei di lavorare gratis al suo fianco, affinché mi insegni.”   
L’uomo strinse la labbra, soppesando la questione.   
Se fosse stata un’altra persona, l’avrebbe mandata via e basta. Ma lei era – era… Non sapeva neanche lui chi Lily Luna Potter _fosse_ ; il nome non gli diceva niente, eppure… O meglio, sapeva che la famiglia Potter aveva giocato un ruolo cruciale nelle precedente guerra, però…   
Lui non aveva niente a che fare con loro. Quando qualcuno gli raccontava aneddoti del passato che non si ricordava più, o quando si imbatteva in qualche notizia su un giornale, si sentiva molto a disagio. Aveva scoperto molto tempo prima che era stato un assassino, un Mangiamorte, ma lui non si sentiva così, _malvagio_ , e tendeva ad evitare qualsiasi contesto che andasse a finire negli anni bui della sua vita. Era andato avanti e non si era mai voltato indietro, e considerava l’Ombra alla stregua di una vecchia amica che era al di là delle guerre passate e che amava, come lui, l’arte delle Pozioni.   
Sapeva che l’Ombra non era reale, non poteva essere reale. E sapeva anche che, semmai lo fosse stata, non sarebbe stata di certo una ragazza appena ventenne, perché proveniva dalla sua vita passata, come un barlume sfuocato di un ricordo che forse, un tempo, era stato importante.   
Però.   
C’era un però, ed era quella forma delle labbra, e il sorriso gentile e determinato di Lily Luna, e un po’ lo erano anche il suo viso e il suo corpo e i suoi capelli e il profumo di mele che spandeva tutto attorno a lei.   
C’era un però e Severus lo sentì nel sudore che aveva iniziato ad impregnargli la mano durante quel breve contatto fra loro, facendo sì che lui la ritirasse subito. Era anche in quel leggero nodo allo stomaco, formato da nervosismo e malinconia, e che seguiva il ritmo del suo cuore accelerato.   
“Le propongo una sfida.” disse “Se mi preparerà del Veritaserum perfetto, potrei prendere in considerazione la sua richiesta.”   
Entrambe le donne sgranarono gli occhi. Sandy perché non si era aspettata una risposta simile, un barlume di possibilità per una sconosciuta; Lily perché la pozione era veramente difficile e, nonostante i suoi studi aggiuntivi, avrebbe richiesto tutto il suo impegno.   
“Naturalmente.” continuò Severus, mantenendo un tono e un’espressione neutra “Può usufruire degli ingredienti e degli spazi del negozio, sebbene si debba arrangiare per certe fasi… Sa, come quando la pozione deve stare a riposo sotto la luce di una luna piena, ad esempio. Confido che saprà trovare il luogo adatto per evitarle contaminazioni, se il suo desiderio è sincero.”   
L’espressione di Lily si fece seria e attenta.   
“Sì, signor Piton.” rispose.   
“Va bene. Allora adesso torni a casa a ripassare, e domani potrà iniziare. Ci vedremo alle nove, quando il negozio aprirà. Non tollererò alcun ritardo, siamo intesi?”   
“Sì, signor Piton.” ripeté lei, con il cuore che le batteva a mille per l’emozione di aver avuto un’opportunità e nello stesso tempo per il terrore della difficoltà della prova.   
Lily salutò allora sia lui che la commessa, per poi uscire a passi svelti dal negozio.   
“… Signore…” iniziò titubante Sandy, quando la porta tornò al proprio posto con uno scampanellio.   
Severus fece un gesto della mano, che stava a significare più o meno ‘lascia stare’, e tornò nel retro del negozio.   
Parte di lui pensava che si era comportato da sciocco e sperava in un fallimento della ragazza, per poterla mandare via senza darle spiegazioni, mentre l’altra parte bramava il suo successo, e pensò a come sarebbe stato lavorare fianco a fianco in quello spazio angusto.   
Severus deglutì, ricordando il sorriso della giovane e il lieve profumo di mele.


	4. IV

** IV **

Un’intera notte per rifletterci l’aveva portato alla conclusione che si sentiva attratto da Lily Luna Potter.   
Non poteva dir nulla riguardo alla parte di vita che aveva perso, ma, in quegli anni di riabilitazione e lavoro, nessuna donna gli aveva mai suscitato simili emozioni, e lui non ne era andato in cerca. Certo, a volte pativa un po’ la solitudine, ma aveva sempre pensato che fosse… Come dire, parte del suo essere? Aveva il suo lavoro e la sua routine, il suo studio e i suoi libri, e gli erano sempre bastati. Ora si ritrovava a fissare il soffitto, alle prime luci dell’alba, e si scopriva impaziente di aprire il negozio, di ritrovare quella ragazza che, in qualche modo, era riuscito a colpirlo.   
Non sapeva se ciò era dovuto al sorriso simile a quello dell’Ombra o se c’era dell’altro. Forse, se non avesse notato quella coincidenza, il suo cuore non avrebbe iniziato a battere più forte… O forse l’avrebbe fatto lo stesso.   
Nessuno, in verità, aveva mai cercato di avvicinarlo. Certo, a Lily Luna interessava un apprendistato, ma in genere il resto delle persone che si era presentato per quel posto inesistente non erano molte e scappavano scoraggiate dopo il rifiuto secco di Sandy. Con lei… C’era stato qualcosa di diverso, nello stesso insistere per rimanere.   
Severus era bravo nel suo lavoro, questo nessuno lo metteva in dubbio, e il suo talento aveva fatto sì che potesse avere un buon numero di clienti. Quello che era diverso, però, riguardava sempre il suo passato, le guerre che erano state combattute e che facevano in modo che la gente non si soffermasse mai su di lui, né come persona né come pozionista. Trattavano tutti con Sandy e ordinavano il necessario a lei, che era l’unica intermediaria che avesse con il mondo esterno. Nessuno aveva dimenticato ciò che a lui avevano fatto dimenticare a forza: era un traditore, un assassino, il _male_.   
Per questo, fino a quel momento, era rimasto più o meno solo, pur non dispiacendosi della sua situazione. Non poteva sentire la mancanza di qualcosa che non aveva mai avuto, no? Tuttavia, la piccola Lily Luna era stata in grado, con la sua sola presenza, di scombussolare questo equilibrio.   
_ E’ giovane _ , pensò Severus, rigirandosi nel letto per cercare di dormire ancora un po’, _sarebbe sconveniente in ogni modo._   
Si rese conto solo in quel momento di provare una certa ritrosia per i rapporti umani. Con Sandy aveva un rapporto di tipo professionale, basato su schemi e consuetudini acquisite, ma non poteva dire di conoscerla così come lei non conosceva lui. Il viso di Lily Luna gli apparve di nuovo davanti agli occhi e non se ne andò, sebbene lui premesse le mani su di essi. C’era, dentro di lui, un desiderio quasi _viscerale_ di conoscerla, di sapere qualcosa in più sulla ragazza, di chiederle dove era stata a studiare e perché amasse le pozioni e se avesse una bella famiglia e… E, beh, perché fosse andata proprio da lui.   
Era uno sciocco.   
Con un sospiro, si alzò, vinto da un insieme di sensazioni contrastanti. Cercava di allontanare il pensiero della ragazza e si riscopriva a fissare l’orologio, impaziente perché il tempo non sembrava passare mai. Dopo l’ennesima volta, decise di uscire a schiarirsi le idee.   
Tornò nel solito parco giochi, quello che era così sbagliato e, allo stesso tempo, che aveva il potere di richiamare l’Ombra e di fargli sentire un nodo nello stomaco. Stavolta l’Ombra rimase in piedi, ferma davanti a lui, per qualche minuto, prima di mettersi a giocare.   
Sorrideva, dello stesso sorriso di Lily Luna. I suoi capelli lisci ondeggiavano nel vento, rendendo più chiaro il rosso alle estremità. Per l’ennesima da quando si era risvegliato, Severus desiderò ardentemente conoscere la sua identità, ma l’Ombra rimase zitta e lui seppe che non era in grado di dare una risposta, perché l’unica possibile gli era stata rubata dal Bacio.   
Non sapeva come rapportarsi a questo fatto. Quello che aveva perduto non poteva tornare; non poteva cambiare il passato e quindi si era costretto a guardare avanti, però… Però, nel corso degli anni, ci aveva riflettuto più volte, e ogni volta era giunto alla conclusione che privare dei ricordi una persona fosse tremendamente _sbagliato_.   
Chi era al potere ripuliva semplicemente la coscienza dei criminali come con un colpo di spugna, ma nessuno poteva capire come ci si sentisse nudi, privi di qualcosa di essenziale, senza sapere chi si era o chi si era stati. Come poteva Severus fare pace con se stesso, se non era in grado di scorgere le motivazioni che stavano dietro i gesti che aveva fatto, che gli erano stati detti? Dentro di sé, lui pensava di aver avuto un buon motivo; doveva _crederlo_ , per non impazzire.   
L’Ombra gli tirò una manica della veste, mezzo secondo dopo che Severus aveva sepolto il viso nelle mani. Era un invito e un monito, questo l’aveva compreso. Lei c’era sempre, se lui si abbandonava a simili riflessioni, sprofondando nello sconforto.   
_ Non posso permettermi di rimpiangere un passato che non ricordo _ , si disse, _è sempre meglio pensare al futuro._   
Severus si alzò e tornò a casa, dato che era quasi tempo di andare ad aprire il negozio. Alla fine era riuscito a distrarsi, e le sue riflessioni, sebbene dolorose, lo avevano portato a concludere che non si sarebbe lasciato sfuggire quell’opportunità, nonostante Lily Luna fosse giovane e nonostante lui non riuscisse a rapportarsi con ciò che sentiva.   
Era una novità, ma era una bella novità.   
Il cuore gli batteva forte e si sentiva emozionato e voleva essere più vicino a quella ragazza. Non c’era niente di sbagliato; _niente per cui valesse la pena tirarsi indietro_. Ai sussurri della gente era abituato.   
Ora, tutto stava nel capire se anche lei fosse interessata a lui.   
Di certo lo era al posto di apprendista. Avrebbe iniziato da quello, e avrebbe incrociato le dita affinché Lily Luna preparasse un Veritaserum degno di questo nome.

***

 

Di nuovo quelle sensazioni, quel colpo al cuore, il calore che sentiva scorrere più forte nelle vene. Esternamente nessuno avrebbe capito niente, ne era sicuro, ma vide gli occhi di Sandy luccicare e seppe che era colpo del sorriso – timido, appena accennato, un involontario alzarsi degli angoli della bocca di cui non si era neppure accorto –; così salutò la giovane Lily Luna sbrigativamente e le fece cenno di andare sul retro, prima di seguirla.   
Era arrivata alle nove, puntuale, come lui le aveva chiesto. Aveva sul volto un’espressione determinata e risoluta, che scomparve solo mentre salutava i due, sostituita da un sorriso cortese.   
“Inizia pure a lavorare. Quella postazione è tua.”   
Nel laboratorio, seppur piccolo, c’era spazio per tre calderoni, di modo che potesse lavorare a più pozioni contemporaneamente. Per le pozioni più complesse, che richiedevano procedure particolari come l’esposizione alla luce della luna, aveva adibito una stanza inutilizzata di casa sua a laboratorio, e aveva recintato e incantato una piccola porzione di giardino per lasciare le pozioni all’aria aperta. Aveva usato un incantesimo blando: i Babbani che guardavano giravano la testa, senza accorgersene, e non vedevano nulla.   
Alcune fasi del Veritaserum dovevano essere fatte a casa. Non avrebbe chiesto a Lily se volesse usare il suo giardino; confidava che si sarebbe arrangiata, per dimostrare la sua buona volontà.   
Lily appoggiò la borsa ai piedi del tavolo di lavoro e si guardò in giro, l’espressione risoluta sostituita dalla curiosità. Non aveva portato ingredienti né strumenti, e doveva cercare per prima cosa una soluzione base da riscaldare per poi aggiungere il resto… Ma non sapeva dove trovarla, e si sentiva evidentemente in imbarazzo a chiedere. Severus sorrise ancora un po’, girando la testa per non farsi vedere, e poi riportò l’attenzione sulla ragazza.   
Lei, dal canto suo, si era messa ad esplorare il luogo. Tre pareti su quattro erano piene di scaffali e cassetti, dove, in ordine alfabetico, stavano diversi ingredienti. Quelli più rari erano sotto chiave nell’imponente credenza posta fra la porta e l’inizio di una scaffalatura, sull’unica parete dove c’era un po’ di spazio. Ovviamente, non erano protetti solo da una chiave Babbana. Il resto dello spazio era occupato dalle tre postazioni per le pozioni, con un piccolo tavolo di lavoro accanto ad ogni calderone, e i principali strumenti – bilancia, pestello, coltelli vari – erano appoggiati su un lungo tavolo sulla parte libera della parete occupata dalla credenza, dall’altro lato della porta.   
La soluzione base per le pozioni era sotto ogni ripiano di lavoro, liofilizzata e chiusa in diversi sacchi. Bastava riempire il calderone con acqua – c’era anche un lavandino apposito, accanto al tavolo degli strumenti – e versarcene dentro un po’.   
Lily Luna, molto probabilmente, era abituata ad usare direttamente la soluzione liquida, e si guardava affannosamente attorno in cerca di un contenitore o una cisterna o una cosa simile.   
Severus rimase a guardarla per qualche minuto, ma lei, anche se era sempre più in panico, non osava chiedere nulla. Alla fine, divertito ma cercando di mascherarlo, tossì appena e portò l’attenzione della ragazza su di sé.   
“Sotto il tavolo.” disse “Cinquanta grammi per due litri d’acqua. Mescola normalmente e sarà a posto quando la temperatura sarà ottimale.”   
Lily arrossì, e abbassò lo sguardo verso i sacchi, leggendo sul sacco stesso di cosa si trattasse e le istruzioni. Quando rialzò il viso, sempre rossa e in imbarazzo, mormorò dei ringraziamenti e si mise al lavoro.   
Severus, a quel punto, cercò di fare del suo meglio per ignorarla e si dedicò a vuotare una pozione che aveva finito di prepararsi durante la notte nel contenitore apposito. Non aveva un vero e proprio magazzino per le pozioni finite, ma nascondeva i contenitori delle pozioni più richieste dietro una sorta di paravento, situato a sua volta dietro la cassa, che impedivano ai clienti di vedere. I campioni erano esposti su degli scaffali in piccole boccette, ordinate, tranne per il suo ‘angolino delle cerve’, come lo chiamava Sandy. Le boccette vuote da riempire per consegnarle ai clienti erano a loro volta dietro il paravento, in un grande scatolone, e quando ce n’era necessità Sandy andava e riempiva, confezionando poi il tutto per il cliente.   
Severus finì quello che stava facendo e controllò che il rubinetto del contenitore tenesse – era un meccanismo simile a quello delle botti contenenti vino, che permetteva di impilare i contenitori l’uno sull’altro e di poter agilmente svuotare la dose richiesta – e aprì la porta del laboratorio, per vedere se ci fossero clienti. Non c’era nessuno e, perciò, con un colpo di bacchetta fece lievitare il contenitore nel negozio e poi dietro il paravento. Non ci teneva a farlo se c’era gente.   
Dopo di ciò, si mise al lavoro per preparare una complicata pozione Antilupo. La luna sarebbe stata nuova di lì a una settimana, e il lavoro da fare prima di arrivare a quella fase era tanto. Pozioni come quelle le preparava solo su ordinazione. Erano rare e complesse e costose, perciò non sarebbe convenuto tenere scorte.   
Per tutto il resto della giornata tenne un occhio sul calderone e uno su Lily, che tuttavia, dopo aver dato un’occhiata agli scaffali e capito il metodo di posizionamento degli ingredienti, si mise a lavorare sodo senza chiedere nulla.   



	5. V

** V **

Tre settimane dopo, il Veritaserum di Lily fu pronto.   
Fino a quel momento, Severus l’aveva osservata e si era fatto di lei un’idea abbastanza precisa, ovvero che fosse una ragazza seria, professionale e diligente.   
Persino quando lui chinò il volto sul calderone, lei continuò a fissarlo con quell’espressione impassibile. Però, quando Severus rialzò il viso e fece un cenno del capo affermativo, sollevando appena gli angoli delle labbra, Lily esplose in un breve grido di gioia e gli buttò le braccia al collo, mandando in frantumi tutte le sue certezze e le sue idee.   
Era la prima volta che stringeva a sé una ragazza; la prima volta che ricambiava l’abbraccio di Lily. Le sue mani erano corse automaticamente sulla sua schiena, quasi senza che lui se ne accorgesse, e ora si trovava a valutare il peso di lei sul suo corpo, a percepire distintamente i suoi seni sul suo petto, a sentire ancora di più il suo profumo di mela penetrargli nelle narici… Tutto in un battito di ciglia, perché Lily poi si ritrasse e lo fissò con una gioia immensa nello sguardo.   
Severus non aveva detto nulla sul dopo, sul fatto che avrebbe assunto o meno la ragazza, ma lei era già stata contenta di quel misero cenno del capo. Sapeva che lui aveva valutato positivamente la sua pozione e, solo per questo, non era riuscita a contenere la gioia.   
Severus era rimasto allibito dalla sua reazione; il lieve sorriso si era cancellato sostituito da un’espressione sbigottita. Si riprese comunque in fretta, sforzandosi di non arrossire e di non far trasparire nulla del tumulto che aveva cominciato ad agitarlo dentro.   
“Molto bene.” disse solo, allontanandosi ancora di un passo dalla giovane. Si schiarì la voce “Direi che possiamo discutere dei termini del tuo apprendistato, dato che hai portato a termine la prova correttamente.”   
E, in effetti, la pozione era impeccabile. Incolore e inodore, si era accertato che fosse Veritaserum e non acqua con un semplice incantesimo.   
Era impressionato, doveva ammetterlo. E si sentì orgoglioso, tremendamente orgoglioso del risultato che la giovane aveva raggiunto. Una parte di lui era anche sollevata dal fatto che avesse superato la prova, perché se lei fosse rimasta avrebbero potuto passare più tempo insieme e conoscersi meglio. Già quell’abbraccio e quel sentimenti di gioia che erano esplosi sul suo volto l’avevano colto di sorpresa.   
Discussero brevemente del contratto di assunzione, che prevedeva una paga minima a fronte di insegnamenti precisi, per farle migliorare la tecnica e per insegnarle nuove pozioni, molto rare. Poi, se dopo due anni – quello era il termine di apprendistato – lui l’avrebbe ritenuta idonea e lei non avesse voluto andarsene, avrebbe potuto assumerla a tempo indeterminato, con uno stipendio decisamente più alto.   
Lily firmò il contratto con la sua solita espressione seria e concentrata, sostituita poi da un sorriso enorme.   
“Bene!” esclamò “Quando comincio? Subito?”   
“Direi che puoi prenderti la giornata libera. Torna domani mattina.”   
Lily annuì e uscì dal laboratorio, fermandosi a chiacchierare con Sandy. La commessa abbassò la voce, ma Severus sentì lo stesso e capì che si stava congratulando con la ragazza, dicendole anche che era la prima e unica apprendista che il maestro avesse preso in considerazione, e di tenere in gran conto l’onore che le era stato fatto. La sua voce aveva un tono eccitato pari solo a quello di Lily, che era entusiasta di avercela fatta e che la salutò in fretta, con la scusa di dover portare la notizia alla famiglia.

***

Faceva caldo nel piccolo laboratorio sul retro del negozio.   
Lily si scostò un ciuffo ribelle dalla fronte sudata, continuando a misurare un ingrediente. Erano passati quasi due mesi da quando era stata assunta e lavorava senza sosta, ma per il momento il maestro Severus la lasciava preparare da sola qualche pozione semplice, di quelle che servivano sempre da tenere in negozio. Solo una volta aveva potuto assisterlo nella preparazione della pozione Antilupo, per metà prendendo appunti e per metà tagliando radici e schiacciando scarafaggi.   
Suo padre le aveva detto che una volta per i lupi mannari era difficile trovar lavoro, se non impossibile, e che la pozione Antilupo era troppo complicata perché gli stessi riuscissero a prepararsela in casa, per non parlare del costo degli ingredienti. Da dopo la guerra lui stesso, assieme allo zio Ron e alla zia Hermione, si erano impegnati per far annullare l’editto sul lavoro, e ora, sebbene il costo fosse ancora elevato, la maggior parte dei lupi mannari poteva permettersi di trascorrere in tranquillità la luna piena.   
Quello era stato uno degli infiniti motivi che l’avevano spinta a studiare per diventare una pozionista di successo. Fra gli altri c’erano il talento e l’amore per la materia, e una volta un ex professore di Hogwarts, tale Lumacorno, le aveva detto che probabilmente la sua era una dote ereditata dalla nonna, la sua migliore allieva. Si erano incontrati al matrimonio di Teddy, avvenuto ormai anni prima, e lei l’aveva trovato un signore un po’ viscido, ma tutto sommato piacevole. Suo padre le aveva lanciato un’occhiataccia e lei si era ricordata dei racconti che aveva sentito a casa, ma non condivideva il suo punto di vista.   
Oh, non che cercasse la fama, questo era certo. Di quella ne aveva avuta fin troppa, e solo per il suo cognome. No, lei era una ragazza semplice, con l'amore per le pozioni. Tutto qui.   
I suoi genitori erano fieri di lei e le avevano pagato tre anni in Francia, presso un collegio specializzato, e, nonostante ora non approvassero il suo lavoro – o, meglio, il suo datore di lavoro – lei non si era fatta fermare e aveva continuato per la sua strada.   
Il maestro Severus era un brav’uomo. Se ne era resa conto subito: di solito non parlava e aveva sul viso un’espressione che poteva essere scambiata per arcigna, ma che lei sapeva essere concentrata; tutte le volte che i loro occhi si incrociavano i suoi angoli della bocca si sollevavano, e lei sorrideva in risposta. Sapeva, lo vedeva che amava il suo lavoro più di ogni altra cosa, e lei più di tutti era in grado di capire.   
Sandy, la donna che lavorava come commessa e contabile, l’aveva presa in simpatia e, più volte, le aveva detto che in tanti anni di servizio per il signor Piton non aveva mai sorriso a nessuno, ad eccezione di lei. Le insinuava dubbi maliziosi, quando Severus era lontano, e lei rideva delle sue congetture.   
Insomma, un’infatuazione rivelata per un mezzo sorriso?   
Eppure, ogni tanto si riscopriva a pensarci, ed era in quei momenti che si distraeva e lo osservava piegando la testa.   
Non che Severus Piton fosse un brutto uomo. Non era neanche bello, con quel naso così grande, e non era di certo giovane… Ma c’era un fascino tutto speciale nella sua concentrazione, nel suo _accarezzare_ gli ingredienti e nel suo mescolare; nel suo prestare attenzione alle pozioni. A volte lei si imbambolava per così tanto tempo che il maestro alzava la testa e formava una domanda corrugando le sopracciglia, e lei allora rinsaviva e arrossiva un po’ e gli regalava un grande sorriso, prima di rimettersi al lavoro.   
Quello che la incuriosiva più di tutto, però, era il suo passato.   
Quel punto era stato uno dei punti dolenti – in realtà, l’unico – di cui avesse mai discusso con i suoi genitori. Suo padre aveva visto Severus Piton puntare una bacchetta contro Albus Silente, il più grande mago dei suoi tempi, e pronunciare l’Anatema che Uccide. Stando a quello che le era stato raccontato, non solo Severus era stato un Mangiamorte e si era macchiato di crimini orribili, ma anche quando faceva finta di stare dalla parte di Silente era un professore viscido e odioso, che non perdeva occasione per torturare i Grifondoro – e soprattutto suo padre – e per favorire in modo indegno i Serpeverde.   
Lei osservava il suo maestro e non riusciva a capacitarsene. Non metteva in dubbio le parole dei suoi genitori e dei suoi zii, quello no, ma non riusciva a far coincidere l’uomo sereno e concentrato, quello che alzava lo sguardo e le rivolgeva un mezzo sorriso, con lo spietato assassino che aveva commesso i crimini più orribili.   
Le domande le bruciavano sulla punta della lingua, ma non osava porle. Sapeva anche che l’uomo era stato incarcerato, che aveva subito il Bacio del Dissennatore. Probabilmente – anzi, sicuramente – non ricordava nulla del suo passato, quindi chiedere era inutile.   
Eppure… Eppure avrebbe voluto sapere cosa si provasse in una situazione simile. Avrebbe voluto conoscere la sua storia e il suo passato; avrebbe voluto sapere se senza il Bacio Severus sarebbe stato un uomo diverso; avrebbe voluto chiedergli se ci pensasse mai, a tutto quello che gli era successo. Si ricordava il volto del Dissennatore? Dove, esattamente, i ricordi cessavano di esistere?   
Per queste e per altre cose, con il tempo Lily era rimasta affascinata dal suo maestro.   
Al lavoro si davano tranquillamente del tu. Dopo che era stata assunta come apprendista, Severus aveva messo subito in chiaro questo punto. Anche questo, stando a Sandy, doveva essere preso come un segno del suo interessamento per lei.   
Lily finì di triturare i suoi scarafaggi e li versò nel calderone, sbuffando.   
“Stanca?”   
Alzando lo sguardo, vide Severus lavare diverse ciotole al rubinetto. Non la stava guardando direttamente, ma sapeva che si era rivolta a lei: erano soli, lì dentro.   
“Uh, no. Pensavo.”   
“A cosa?”   
Il maestro aveva poggiato le ciotole sul tavolo e si era girato a guardarla. Il solito sorriso lieve si era disegnato sulle sue labbra.   
Lily sorrise di rimando.   
“Nulla di particolare. La pozione non è complicata, quindi la mia mente è libera di perdersi, come in un sogno ad occhi aperti.”   
Severus si avvicinò, prese lo sgabello della seconda postazione e si sedette, dando le spalle al piano di lavoro e rivolgendosi a lei.   
“Davvero? A me non è mai capitato. In genere mi concentro totalmente su qualsiasi cosa io stia facendo.”   
“Non lo metto in dubbio, maestro.”   
“Ah, sì? Come mai?”   
Era una conversazione strana. In effetti, era la loro prima conversazione che esulasse dal tema delle pozioni. Lily non capiva dove volesse arrivare, ma non gli dispiaceva conoscere un po’ meglio il suo maestro.   
“Beh… La tua espressione è sempre concentrata, mai sognante. Ti si forma una ruga qui.” rispose, indicandosi la fronte “Quando lavori su una pozione, o quando cerchi un ingrediente, o quando leggi un libro per cercare un passaggio. In effetti, sempre.”   
Lily scoppiò in una breve risata, e il sorriso sul volto di Severus si allargò un poco.   
“E allora come sai che è un segno di concentrazione e non la mia espressione normale?”   
“Beh, perché in alcune occasioni non si forma la ruga. Come adesso.”   
Il maestro si mise a riflettere sulla risposta, e lei lo notò proprio per quella ruga che gli aveva appena indicato, cosa che la spinse a scoppiare ancora in una breve risata.   
“Maestro…” chiese poi “Perché queste domande?”   
Severus distolse lo sguardo, girando leggermente il volto alla sua destra, e borbottando qualcosa di intellegibile come risposta.   
“Sarà meglio che vado a vedere in negozio se Sandy ha bisogno di una mano con i clienti.” disse infine, dopo qualche istante.   
Lily si era resa conto di quando fosse a disagio, anche perché Severus non andava mai in negozio, se non costretto. Quando si chiuse la porta alle spalle soffocò un’altra risata dietro il palmo della mano, che era riuscita a trattenere in sua presenza.   
Ah, quando l’avrebbe saputo Sandy! Di sicuro le avrebbe fatto qualche domanda, vedendosi comparire Severus davanti senza nessun motivo.   
Chissà, avrebbe detto che era stato un modo di attaccare bottone? Di certo ci aveva messo un bel po’ di tempo, se era stato quello lo scopo, ed era risultato anche un tentativo un po’ goffo.   
In barba a cosa ne pensasse la sua famiglia, Lily decise che era giunto il momento di ascoltare le intuizioni di Sandy, e di vedere se era il caso di dare al suo maestro una possibilità.


	6. VI

  
** VI **

Severus aveva sentito le due donne confabulare qualcosa e ridacchiare, ma non ci aveva dato peso. Sapeva che Sandy aveva preso Lily sotto la sua ala protettiva e, tutto sommato, la cosa gli faceva piacere. Si lavorava più serenamente, in un luogo dove tutti andavano d’accordo.   
Fu solo dopo aver chiuso che la sua figuraccia gli tornò in mente, e con essa il chiacchierare delle due. In effetti, aveva tentato di parlare con Lily. Non era andata molto bene, vero, però non ne poteva più di osservarla e basta, di limitarsi a preparare pozioni e dare ordini. Non era tagliato per i rapporti umani, questo lo sapeva, e gli ci era voluto tutto quel tempo solo per raccogliere il coraggio, però… Aveva tentato. E credeva di aver fallito.   
Lily era ancora in negozio, e lo guardava sorridendo.   
Di solito Sandy e Lily andavano a casa per le sei, e lui si prendeva una mezz’ora di tempo per risistemare il laboratorio, prima di chiudere definitivamente. Poi usava il camino nell’angolo e tornava a casa… Ma, quella sera, Lily l’aveva aspettato.   
Severus sbatté gli occhi due volte, arginando la sorpresa.   
“Che ci fai qui? Non dovresti essere a casa?”   
Non era arrabbiato, solo curioso e stupefatto.   
“Ho pensato… Beh” iniziò lei, arrossendo appena ma senza smettere di sorridere “L’estate è alle porte: non ti andrebbe un gelato?”   
“… Un gelato?”   
“Sì, beh, ho sentito che la gelateria di Fortebraccio ha gusti squisiti.”   
Era nervosa, anche se cercava di nasconderlo. La tradivano il rossore, il movimento di una gamba e quel ‘beh’ che aveva infilato in più frasi.   
Severus considerò per un secondo l’idea di dire di no, ma sarebbe stato stupido.   
Da tanto, tanto, _tanto_ tempo non usciva per il solo gusto di uscire; tantomeno non in compagnia di una persona. Non ne aveva mai sentito la mancanza e sarebbe stato strano, certamente. Ancor più strano uscire con Lily, che avrebbe potuto essere sua nipote.   
Ma era un gelato, una cosa _innocente_. E non era quello che voleva, dopotutto? Aveva cercato di attaccare bottone. E Lily gli aveva proposto… Uhm, un appuntamento? Si poteva definire tale?   
“Va bene.”   
Lily sorrise di nuovo in quel suo modo di fare così _luminoso_ , e lui non poté far altro che ricambiare. Uscirono in strada, a Diagon Alley, e Severus perse qualche minuto per chiudere la porta del negozio.    
La via non era molto affollata; c’erano solo i compratori dell’ultimo minuto e i negozianti che stavano chiudendo bottega. Solo alcune attività rimanevano aperte, fra cui i bar e la gelateria verso cui si stavano dirigendo. Non era molto lontana e, appena arrivarono, Lily si sedette su un tavolino all’esterno, vicino ad una pianta ornamentale.   
Severus si sentiva a disagio. Erano fuori, in qualche modo _esposti_. Dentro di lui, si facevano strada emozioni contrastanti. Indubbiamente era felice di poter parlare con Lily all’infuori dell’ambito lavorativo, ma era come… Come se fosse _sbagliato_. Non ci era abituato, non riusciva a trovarsi a suo agio.   
Un cameriere portò loro le liste e Lily aspettò pazientemente che lui decidesse. Quando il cameriere tornò, lei ordinò una coppa ai frutti di bosco, e lui del gelato al cioccolato.   
“Cioccolato, davvero?” chiese Lily, alzando un sopracciglio. Sembrava divertita.   
Severus si strinse nelle spalle.   
“Da quando… Ehm. Da quando ricordo, ho sempre mangiato dolci al cioccolato.”   
Lily capì a cosa si riferiva, al Bacio del Dissennatore, e gli posò una mano sulla sua, chinandosi e facendosi più vicina.   
“Non devi parlarmene, se non te la senti.”   
“Non è che ci sia molto da dire. Ricordo solo da quando mi sono svegliato, il giorno successivo.”   
Severus si rese conto di essersi confidato più con quella ragazza in quei minuti, con quella semplice frase, che con qualsiasi altra persona negli anni passati. C’era qualcosa, in lei, che lo faceva sentire propenso al dialogo. Era come se il suo sguardo lo spogliasse; come se lei lo conoscesse da sempre.   
Ovviamente non era così. Ma Severus non avvertiva nessuna di quelle remore che l’avevano tenuto sul ‘chi va là’ negli anni trascorsi; non sentiva il bisogno di scappare e chiudersi in se stesso. Nonostante il disagio di essere in un posto all’aperto, si aggrappò a quella sensazione di benessere, di _giusto_ , per portare avanti la conversazione.   
Lily non aveva tolto la mano dalla sua.   
“Capisco. Immagino non sia facile, quando buona parte della tua vita sparisce nel nulla.” Il sorriso si era spento “Non so se ce la farei.”   
“Bisogna solo pensare ad andare avanti.”   
Lei gli lanciò un’occhiata strana, come se stesse calcolando qualcosa.   
“Sai, io…”   
Il cameriere li interruppe, portando i gelati. Lily gli lasciò la mano e ringraziò l’uomo, prima di riprendere il discorso.   
“Io non riesco a credere che tu possa essere stato un uomo malvagio, un tempo.” concluse, arrossendo e abbassando lo sguardo.   
“Questa” disse Severus, trovando un certo sollievo nel liberarsi di parte di quel peso “E’ una delle cose che mi tormentano di più.”   
Lily alzò timidamente lo sguardo.   
“Non volevo metterti a disagio, mi spiace.”   
“Non importa. Uhm… Parliamo di altro? Non so… Che mi dici della tua famiglia?”   
Dopotutto, non voleva conoscerla meglio sin dal primo istante che l’aveva vista? Non aveva desiderato poter parlare con lei liberamente, esattamente così come stava accadendo ora?   
Lily s’incupì appena.   
“Ah, allora anche tu non vuoi altro che conoscere i retroscena della famosa famiglia Potter?” Girò lo sguardo e spinse indietro la sedia, pronta ad andarsene “E’ per questo che mi hai assunta?”   
“Cosa?” chiese Severus, preso alla sprovvista “No, no, no! Non m’interessa della famiglia Potter… Cioè…”   
Gli occhi di Lily si stavano riempiendo di lacrime. Si sentiva tradita; favorita e usata ancora una volta per via del suo cognome. Dopotutto, non era anche per quello che era andata all’estero, dopo il diploma? Esistevano scuole di specializzazione anche in Gran Bretagna, lo sapeva, ma lì tutti non facevano altro che considerarla ‘la figlia di Harry Potter’. Che si era aspettata? Ovvio che il maestro l’avesse assunta… Suo padre aveva dato la testimonianza per farlo condannare al Bacio!   
La consapevolezza la colpì come un pugno in faccia. Fino a quel momento, non ci aveva pensato. _Non ci aveva pensato!_ Era stata incuriosita dal passato dell’uomo, dal suo modo di porsi nel presente e, dato che era stata cresciuta in mezzo alle storie eroiche di famiglia, non aveva mai considerato il fatto che Severus sarebbe potuto essere un uomo libero, senza la testimonianza di Harry. Ma lei si fidava di papà, si era sempre fidata, e non metteva in dubbio che quella fosse la verità: che Severus Piton, in un altro tempo e con altri ricordi, avesse ucciso Albus Silente. Però non aveva considerato il suo punto di vista… Il suo poterla assumere solo per avvicinarsi alla famiglia Potter. Per cosa? Per vendetta? Ma come aveva potuto fingere per mesi, allora? Era falso anche quel sorriso appena accennato, quell’alzarsi di angoli della bocca che Sandy riteneva fosse un privilegio per lei e lei soltanto?   
Severus non poteva sapere che direzione stessero prendendo i pensieri di Lily, ma vide gli occhi pieni di lacrime e le gambe tese, pronte per alzarsi. Questo bastò.   
Non capiva cos’avesse fatto di male; sapeva vagamente che la famiglia Potter aveva giocato un ruolo cruciale nella guerra, ma non se n’era mai interessato, perché rivolgersi al passato non faceva altro che fargli male. Disperato, non voleva che Lily si facesse un’idea _sbagliata_.   
“Credimi, so pochissimo dei Potter e solo l’inevitabile, io non ho… So che è la tua famiglia ed è per questo che io… Insomma… A me non interessano loro, a me interessi tu!”   
Dopo aver detto quelle parole, avvampò. Non poteva farne a meno e non aveva senso cercare di trattenersi.   
Decisamente, non ci sapeva fare con le persone.   
Da un balbettante approccio, che Lily aveva supportato nonostante tutto con quella specie di appuntamento, a una sorta di dichiarazione.   
_ Merlino, una dichiarazione! _   
La frase era fraintendibile sotto diversi punti di vista. E, dopotutto, a pensarci bene, il senso ‘frainteso’ altro non era che quello giusto.   
Lily si girò di nuovo a guardarlo, con la bocca aperta.   
Oh, era successo tutto così in fretta; troppo in fretta!   
Severus si coprì il volto con le mani, sprofondando nella vergogna. Non riusciva a sostenere il suo sguardo sorpreso; così sorpreso che non aveva dubbi che lei non… Che non lo avesse mai visto in quel modo, che nemmeno _sospettasse_. E come avrebbe potuto?   
Lily richiuse la bocca, osservando il maestro comportarsi in quel modo a dir poco ridicolo. Una qualsiasi altra persona avrebbe negato, o tentato di giustificare la propria frase, mentre lui…   
Oh, Sandy l’aveva avvertita! Il maestro non era bravo con le persone. La donna, con il tempo, aveva imparato a guardare dietro i modi bruschi e diretti, e aveva capito come comunicare con l’uomo, senza però invaderne la sfera privata. Ma, come le aveva sempre detto Sandy, con lei il maestro si era comportato in modo diverso, sin dal primo momento.   
Lily rise, non riuscì ad impedirselo. Dapprima cercò di mascherare la risata con uno sbuffo, e poi, non trattenendosi, rise liberamente, mettendosi una mano davanti alla bocca.   
Severus la sbirciò da dietro le dita, prima di togliersi le mani dal viso. Il suo volto era ancora in fiamme, poteva percepirlo, e non sapeva come prendere quella risata. Di certo era un miglioramento rispetto agli occhi gonfi di pianto.   
“Oh, Severus!” esclamò infine lei, cercando di smettere “Mi dispiace.”   
“Ti… Dispiace?” Un po’ del rossore se n’era andato, ma l’uomo rimaneva sempre incerto e cauto.   
“Devi sapere che… Beh, insomma, finora, più o meno, tutti mi hanno vista sempre e solo come la figlia di Harry Potter. Immagino sia normale, quando tuo padre è un eroe, però ecco… Ho sempre sperato che, prima o poi, qualcuno provasse a conoscermi solo come Lily Luna. Pensavo che tu… Beh, che tu mi avessi assunto per le mie doti da pozionista, e poi cerchi di parlarmi e veniamo qua e la prima cosa che mi chiedi è sulla mia famiglia e… Beh, sono stata abituata a pensar male, mi spiace.”   
Le sue spiegazioni erano state frettolose e confuse, ma Severus sembrava aver capito. Si rilassò impercettibilmente – non del tutto: ogni volta che pensava alla cosa che aveva detto avvertiva come un nodo sullo stomaco e un moto di vergogna – e iniziò a spiegare.   
“No, no, dispiace a me. Insomma, io ho perso gran parte della mia vita e pensare a quel periodo… Pensare al vuoto che mi porto dentro non è esattamente piacevole, ecco. Quindi non mi sono mai documentato fino in fondo sugli anni della guerra e ho sempre evitato di incappare in notizie al riguardo. A volte mi dimentico che il resto del mondo non funziona esattamente come me.”   
Quest’ultima frase provocò un altro accesso di risa da parte di Lily, che mise a ulteriore disagio Severus.   
Dopo che la ragazza si fu calmata, riprese in mano il cucchiaino.   
“Ci conviene mangiare prima che si sciolga, no?”   
Severus annuì, seguendo l’esempio della giovane e portandosi una cucchiaiata di gelato alla bocca.   
Fu solo dopo, quando entrambe le coppe erano vuote e loro avevano chiacchierato un po’ del più e del meno – Lily gli aveva davvero parlato della sua famiglia, di due fratelli e di una montagna di cugini di cui già aveva scordato il nome – e si era fatta una certa ora, che lei riportò alla sua attenzione _quella_ frase.   
Severus aveva pagato i due gelati, nonostante le proteste di Lily, e i due si stavano incamminando di nuovo verso il negozio.   
“E così, ti interesso io, eh?” chiese la ragazza, con uno strano sorriso furbo.   
Severus avvampò di nuovo.   
“Ehm… Cioè…” Non sapeva come rispondere. Gli venne in mente che poteva negare tutto, o quantomeno l’implicazione di quella frase, ma poi capì che ormai era troppo tardi, che avrebbe dovuto farlo prima per essere credibile.   
Lily gli prese una mano, senza smettere di sorridere.   
“In quel caso, posso dire che mi sembri una brava persona, qualsiasi cosa tu sia stato _prima_ … Credo che valga la pena darti una possibilità, maestro.”   
Severus sbatté le palpebre più volte, incredulo.   
Erano arrivati sulla soglia del negozio di pozioni.   
Lily rise ancora, e si alzò in punta di piedi per sfiorargli le labbra con un bacio lieve. Poi, prima che potesse anche solo _pensare_ a qualcosa da dire o fare, gli lasciò la mano e si smaterializzò.   



	7. VII

** VII **

Severus non riuscì a dormire quella notte.   
Continuava a girarsi nel letto, sentendosi a metà fra il disperato e l’euforico, e non riusciva a smettere di passarsi le dita sulla labbra.   
_ Lì dove Lily lo aveva baciato. _   
Oh, era stato tutto così tremendamente… _Assurdo_!   
Lily se n’era poi tornata a casa senza una parola e lui non sapeva più cosa pensare. Insomma, prima di andarsene – e prima del bacio – aveva detto che gli avrebbe dato una possibilità… Una possibilità? Che voleva dire, con una possibilità?!   
Come si sarebbe dovuto comportare lui, d’ora in avanti? Al lavoro avrebbe continuato a darle ordini e a farle da maestro, ovviamente. Ma lei si sarebbe aspettata qualcosa di diverso?   
E Sandy. Oh, accidenti, Sandy! Lily le aveva parlato? Le aveva mandato un gufo? Cosa sapeva e cosa non sapeva la donna?   
Poi, erano a Diagon Alley. A Diagon Alley a mangiare un gelato in mezzo alla gente, e poi davanti al suo negozio quando… Merlino! Li aveva visti qualcuno?!   
Fu in quel momento che gli venne in mente che la sua famiglia aveva avuto un ruolo importante – _decisivo_ – nella guerra. E lui era stato dalla parte sbagliata! Merlino, avrebbero saputo qualcosa? Si sarebbe dovuto aspettare suo padre, i suoi fratelli e un numero imprecisato di cugini davanti al negozio, pronto a maledirlo? Ma non era stato lui a baciare Lily, dannazione!   
Non che quel bacio gli fosse dispiaciuto… In effetti, ripensandoci, avrebbe potuto ricambiare… Forse la prossima volta…   
Avvampò, prima di girarsi dall’altra parte e scacciare _quel_ tipo di pensieri.   
Era praticamente una ragazzina! Quanti anni aveva, venti?!   
Severus continuò a riflettere ciclicamente su queste questioni, fino a che non crollò addormentato per la stanchezza verso le quattro del mattino. Si svegliò presto, troppo presto, di nuovo in preda all’agitazione.   
Alla fine, decise di andare di nuovo al parco. L’aveva eletto a suo santuario di pace, dove trascorreva ancora la domenica mattina, sì, ma dove era andato anche quando si era reso conto di essere attratto da Lily Luna.   
L’Ombra si manifestò davanti ai suoi occhi, sorridendo come suo solito. Era una bambina, come tutte le volte in cui andava in quel luogo. Era tanto tempo, rifletté, che non la vedeva più girare per casa e che lei non gli dava più consigli, neanche in ambito pozionistico.   
Una parte di sé non voleva lasciarla andare. Dopotutto, era l’unico collegamento che avesse con chiunque fosse stato prima del Bacio, durante le due guerre.   
Era l’unica cosa che gli rimaneva del suo passato.   
Severus rimase nel parco per circa un quarto d’ora, prima di tornare a casa e fare colazione e prepararsi per il lavoro. Come al solito, l’Ombra era stata in grado di calmarlo.   
Non sapeva ancora cosa aspettarsi da quella giornata, ma si sentiva sereno, e non più ansioso.   
Lily arrivò in negozio puntuale come al solito.   
Severus la sentì salutare Sandy, prima di entrare nel piccolo laboratorio. Quando si fu chiusa la porta alle spalle si girò, non sapendo ancora cosa aspettarsi.   
Lily gli regalò un sorriso enorme e splendido, che lui ricambiò immediatamente. Sperò di non essere arrossito, ma negli occhi della ragazza apparve una scintilla furba e maliziosa che vanificò ogni tentativo di rimanere serio.   
“Maestro, oggi devo preparare ancora qualcosa o ti assisterò?”   
“Manca la pozione Antirughe” rispose lui – la maggior parte delle sue clienti donne la richiedevano, e averla in negozio costituiva la garanzia di un’entrata regolare – “Ma domani devo iniziare a preparare un antidoto piuttosto complicato per la puntura velenosa di un insetto particolare. Se vuoi, possiamo lavorare insieme.”   
Lily annuì, prendendo posto a quello che era diventato il suo solito piano di lavoro. Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio – il tempo per lei di recuperare gli ingredienti – alzò lo sguardo, per accertarsi che lui la stesse osservando.   
“Comunque” disse, calma e tranquilla e senza smettere di sorridere “Quando siamo al lavoro sarebbe meglio lavorare normalmente… Ma, se ti va, potremmo vederci la sera, per continuare a conoscerci meglio. Che ne dici?”   
Severus arrossì di nuovo e borbottò il suo assenso, per poi cercare anche lui fra gli ingredienti e mettersi al lavoro.   
Almeno, adesso, sapeva come comportarsi.

***

Si frequentarono per circa due mesi, dopo l’orario di lavoro.   
Andavano a cena o a mangiare il gelato o a fare una passeggiata… Persino in un luna park Babbano, una volta. Poi Lily iniziò a frequentare casa sua.   
Si erano conosciuti meglio, in quel periodo, e Severus si saziava di ogni cosa che scopriva di lei – dagli avvenimenti più importanti della sua vita, come sapere del primo e unico ragazzo che aveva avuto, alle cose più insignificanti, come la sua mania di seguire il ritmo di canzoni mentali con la testa e con la gamba mentre leggeva –, non avendone mai abbastanza.   
La amava.   
Amava il suo sorriso, la sua risata squillante, le lentiggini chiare che le cospargevano la pelle.   
Amava quando metteva il broncio solo per costringerlo a capitolare in alcune cose; amava i riflessi ramati dei suoi capelli al sole e amava i suoi baci, leggeri e profondi al contempo.   
La prima volta che si erano amati anche fisicamente, era rimasto incantato. Era la prima volta che lei era andata a casa sua a trovarlo – oh, aveva insistito così tanto per farsi dare l’indirizzo! – e, dopo una breve esplorazione della casa, era arrivata dritta al sodo. Aveva preso l’iniziativa, si era messa a cavalcioni su di lui e aveva iniziato a toccarlo, cercando la pelle sotto la veste da mago.   
Lui aveva cercato di opporsi, all’inizio, balbettando qualche scusa che lei aveva liquidato con l’insistenza e una risata.   
E si erano ritrovati a fare l’amore sul divano, impacciati entrambi, entrambi alle prime armi.   
Lily aveva già fatto sesso, questo gliel’aveva confidato, ma erano anni che non aveva un approccio di quel tipo con un uomo e, come aveva detto lei stessa, lui non era esattamente il ragazzo con cui un tempo aveva sognato di farlo – non perché lo considerasse brutto o inadeguato, ma perché obiettivamente non era un _ragazzo_ , e la loro relazione era complicata dal fatto che lui fosse il suo capo al lavoro.   
Severus, dal canto suo, non sapeva neppure se aveva mai fatto l’amore in vita sua. Dopo il Bacio, di certo non c’era stata nessuna donna nella sua vita. La situazione intrigava Lily, che era palesemente soddisfatta di essere la quasi-prima – di certo la prima della sua nuova vita.   
Dopo quel primo rapporto, spontaneo e frettoloso, si erano presi più tempo per studiarsi anche a livello fisico, per imparare a conoscersi e ad amarsi anche così. Non erano state ore sprecate, e adesso Severus e Lily avevano una perfetta intesa fisica, oltre che mentale e sentimentale.   
Si erano fatti trascinare, forse troppo in fretta, ma era successo.   
Erano una coppia, anche se solo pochi sapevano la verità, fra cui la stessa Sandy, che lanciava loro occhiate maliziose quando sparivano nel laboratorio sul retro del negozio – nonostante quello, i due non avevano mai fatto altro che preparare pozioni, in quel luogo. Lo ritenevano in un certo qual modo ‘sacro’; la culla del loro amore per la materia e, perciò, inviolabile. Si erano trovati anche su quel punto.

***

Lily era passato a trovarlo domenica mattina, per la prima volta da quando avevano iniziato a frequentarsi.  
Severus non era in casa e, non sapendo come contattarlo e non volendo tornarsene a casa senza averlo visto, uscì per la prima volta a girovagare per la piccola cittadina di Cokeworth. Non conosceva il posto, non l’aveva mai sentito nominare, ma non temeva di perdersi: in caso, la grande ciminiera dietro casa di Severus l’avrebbe aiutata ad orientarsi e, se proprio era nei guai, le bastava trovare una viuzza tranquilla e smaterializzarsi altrove.  
Si chiese dove potesse essere andato Severus, per non essere in casa. Non era un uomo amante delle passeggiate solitarie, e lo conosceva abbastanza per sapere che non aveva nessuno – nessun altro all’infuori di lei – con cui uscire.  
Lo trovò dopo circa dieci minuti che gironzolava a vuoto.  
Era in un parco giochi. La giornata era bella ma non c’erano molti bambini, e in ogni caso Severus se ne stava semplicemente seduto su una panchina, con una busta della spesa accanto, intento a fissare un punto dinanzi a sé.  
“Ehi.”  
Severus sobbalzò: non si era aspettato di trovarla lì.  
“Lily! Che succede? Come hai fatto a trovarmi?”  
Lei scrollò le spalle e sorrise.  
“A casa non c’eri. Ne ho approfittato per fare un giretto.”  
“Ero andato a fare la spesa…”  
“… E poi ti sei fermato in un parco giochi Babbano, a fissare imbambolato qualcosa.”  
L’espressione di Severus si incupì appena. Come un eco lontana, gli risuonarono nella mente le parole del suo ex compagno di stanza, che lo metteva in guardia sui rimasugli di ricordi.  
Beh, non che l’Ombra fosse un vero e proprio ricordo, no? E poi, si fidava di Lily.  
Era stata proprio l’Ombra ad accendere in lui una scintilla per lei, a pensarci bene. Se l’era chiesto più volte, in questi mesi: se Lily non avesse avuto il suo stesso sorriso, si sarebbe interessato a lei?  
Pensava che la risposta fosse sì comunque; voleva credere che non bastasse un’immagine sfuocata della sua precedente vita per interessarsi a Lily. Lei era splendida, e i suoi sentimenti erano veri, molto più profondi del livello di un sorriso.  
Decise in quel momento di raccontarle la verità. Prima era sembrato troppo presto, un dettaglio troppo personale da condividere. Poi era passato del tempo, e si era fatto tardi, ma più volte si era chiesto se non fosse sbagliata la sua chiusura verso quel particolare.  
“Devo dirti una cosa.” le rispose quindi, dopo alcuni secondi di silenzio.  
Lily posò una mano sul suo ginocchio, sorridendo serena.  
“Ti ascolto.”  
“Ecco, io… Uhm, non è che non sia stato sincero. Il fatto è che c’è qualcosa che ti ho sempre… Taciuto.”  
Lily continuava a sorridere, incoraggiante, e lui si sciolse, come accadeva sempre in sua presenza. Lily aveva il potere di farlo parlare, di fargli confessare ogni suo più piccolo segreto senza metterlo sotto pressione o senza fargli credere che stesse sbagliando.  
“C’è una cosa che ricordo della mia vita precedente, di ciò che è successo prima del Bacio. In effetti, non potrei neanche chiamarla ‘cosa’, perché non so chi sia, o cosa mi rappresenti. E’… Un’Ombra.”  
“Un’ombra?”  
Severus distolse lo sguardo, tornando ad osservare la bambina che giocava nel parco giochi. Anche lei sorrideva, come sempre, ma lui capì che lo stava spronando a confidarsi.  
“Non ho mai detto a nessuno questa cosa, perché mi era stato detto che avrei potuto essere Baciato di nuovo. Ormai penso che sia passato troppo tempo, e comunque è una cosa innocente e innocua. Non ricordo nulla del mio passato, ma vedo solo… Lei. E’ un’Ombra, come ti ho detto. A volte è una bambina, a volta una ragazza. Non riesco a vederle il viso, non distinguo i dettagli del suo corpo, i suoi vestiti o i suoi colori. L’unico colore che vedo è del rosso, sulle punte dei suoi capelli. E l’unico altro particolare che scorgo è il suo sorriso, più scuro dell’oscurità di cui è composta; in un certo qual modo spicca, denso, sul suo viso.”  
Lily stinse piano la mano. Si avvicinò un pochino e appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla.  
“E’ qua, ora?”  
“Sì.”  
Rimasero in silenzio qualche istante, poi lei parlò ancora.  
“Sai chi è?”  
Severus scosse piano la testa, dimentico del fatto che Lily non lo stesse osservando.  
“Non ne ho idea. E’ una domanda che mi brucia dentro, però… In un certo modo ti somiglia.”  
Lily si alzò di scatto, formulando una domanda con gli occhi, guardandolo in viso. Severus iniziò a sentire una punta di disagio, ma una volta iniziato a confidarsi non riusciva a fermarsi.  
“Non fraintendere… E’ solo che… Ha il tuo stesso sorriso. Sembra allegra come te, per quel che posso vedere, e quando siamo al parco saltella e gioca con la stessa energia che metti tu in… Tutto.”  
Lily continuò a fissarlo, così lui concluse il discorso come meglio poteva.  
“Sembra che voi due abbiate… Lo stesso fuoco. Lo stesso fuoco dentro, la stessa energia che vi pervade.” Si strinse nelle spalle “Tutto qui.”  
Lily sorrise e si avvicinò per dargli un bacio.  
“Capisco.” disse, alzandosi in piedi e facendolo alzare a sua volta.  
Severus prese la spesa e, senza una parola, si diresse verso casa, mano nella mano con lei.  
 


	8. VIII

** VIII **

Il cinque agosto era il compleanno di Lily Luna.   
La ragazza glielo comunicò una settimana prima, invitandolo alla sua festa. Si sarebbe tenuta alla Tana, alla casa della nonna, e sarebbero stati presenti famiglia e amici. Nonna Molly, aveva detto, ci teneva particolarmente a festeggiare in grande stile ogni cugino, e, siccome la festa cadeva di sabato, aveva invitato tutti a cena.   
Severus si era spremuto le meningi per trovare il regalo adatto, poi l’intuizione era arrivata e si era messo al lavoro, comprando una copia del libro di pozioni più avanzato della sua libreria – aveva pagato diversi galeoni per farselo spedire il più in fretta possibile, dato che si trovava solo all’estero – e mettendosi a ricopiare a margine i suoi appunti personali; i suggerimenti che l’Ombra gli aveva dato anni e anni prima.   
Lily l’avrebbe apprezzato di sicuro.   
Il vero problema era la sua famiglia. Non sapeva come comportarsi in mezzo a loro. Loro due non avevano mai discusso di una cosa simile; Lily non gli aveva mai detto di aver parlato alla famiglia della loro relazione, e non sapeva a che titolo sarebbe stato presentato alla festa.   
Come compagno o come semplice datore di lavoro? Si sentiva nervoso a non sapere, ma non osava chiedere.   
Sperava vivamente che Lily non scatenasse un putiferio, presentandolo come suo compagno. Non era pronto ad affrontare una famiglia imbufalita per la perduta virtù della loro figlia appena ventenne – non aveva mai smesso di sentirsi in colpa per la differenza d’età, sebbene fosse stupido, arrivato a questo punto – che, come ciliegina sulla torta, lo considerava un assassino malvagio.   
Già solo quest’ultimo punto era abbastanza per renderlo nervoso. Come lo avrebbero accolto, tralasciando la faccenda del ‘compagno’?   
Non restava che aspettare e scoprirlo.

***

Severus si smaterializzò dove lei gli aveva indicato. Era impossibile perdersi: quella che doveva essere la Tana era l’unico edificio che si vedesse nel raggio di miglia e miglia.  
Sistemando al meglio la sua veste da mago e lisciando la carta del regalo con dita nervose, si incamminò.  
Nel giardino della sgangherata casa erano disposti tre tavoli lunghi, e c’erano già diverse persone che mangiavano stuzzichini e bevevano qualcosa. Il suo arrivo non scatenò particolari reazioni, finché Lily non lo vide.  
“Severus!” esclamò, avvicinandosi “Sei venuto! Vieni, ti presento ai miei.”  
Parecchie teste rosse si voltarono nella sua direzione, causando un momento di silenzio prima che le chiacchiere ricominciassero.  
Lily lo condusse attraverso il giardino, dove quello che doveva essere Harry Potter stava conversando con altre tre persone.  
“Papà, lui è il mio capo, Severus Piton. Sono certa che già lo conosci, ma lui non conosce te.”  
Severus tirò internamente un sospiro di sollievo. Almeno la questione ‘compagno’ o ‘datore di lavoro’ era stata risolta, e forse non si sarebbe scatenato un putiferio, dopotutto.  
Harry Potter tese una mano, rigido e dubbioso, ma non fece particolari commenti.  
“Buonasera. Lily dice che è ottimo lavorare con lei.”  
“Mi fa piacere che lo pensi.” rispose, cercando di mantenere un tono educato.  
Le altre tre persone lo osservavano incuriosite, ora. Severus si sentì più a disagio di prima, non sapendo come interpretare le occhiate… O, forse, proprio perché sapeva di averle interpretate bene.  
“E così, dopotutto, anche il professor Piton è in grado di essere gentile.” Una delle due donne cercò di spezzare l’atmosfera che si era creata, avanzando e tendendo una mano “Sono Hermione Granger, una delle zie di Lily.”  
“Uhm. Mi è stato detto che ero un professore piuttosto severo e acido, ma sinceramente ho un vuoto di memoria. Possiamo ricominciare da capo, in tal senso? Spero che non mi serberete rancore.”  
Lily soffocò una risata dietro la mano, mascherandola con un colpo di tosse.  
La donna che si era presentata come Hermione Granger sorrise, per poi richiamare l’attenzione dell’uomo con i capelli rossi – il marito –, cosa che diede il via alle presentazioni. Ron Weasley, che gli strinse la mano esitando e aggrottando la fronte; poi fu il turno della sorella, nonché madre di Lily, Ginny.  
Era strano doversi ripresentare a quelli che erano stati i suoi ex alunni, che sapevano cose di lui che nemmeno si ricordava. A parte la faccenda dell’assassino malvagio, certe volte si rendeva conto che i quattro facevano delle allusioni su quello che doveva essere stato il suo comportamento a scuola – o, meglio, i tre, che erano subito zittiti da un’occhiataccia di Hermione – , che lui non era in grado di capire. Tutto sommato, cercarono di metterlo a proprio agio.  
Soltanto Harry Potter si estraniava un po’ dalla conversazione, rimanendo a fissarlo, come se cercasse qualcosa sul suo viso.  
Anche Severus si era preso del tempo per studiarlo, cercando di non farsi notare. Il fatto era che… Uhm, non lo sapeva esattamente, ma c’era qualcosa in lui che lo turbava, e non riusciva a capire cosa. Non riusciva nemmeno a capire se fosse un turbamento in positivo o in negativo.  
Non poteva far altro che continuare a parlare e cercare di arginare quella sensazione.  
Lily lo condusse poi da tutti gli altri invitati.  
Con il tempo, Severus era stato in grado di memorizzare tutti i nomi della sua grande famiglia e i pochi amici che Lily si era fatta ai tempi di Hogwarts – lei aveva sempre evitato chi la considerava solo per via del proprio nome, sfoltendo le amicizie al limite – e nei due anni passati all’estero. Era strano, però, dare un volto ai nomi, ed era ancora più strano doverlo fare con tutta quella gente. Severus aveva buona memoria, vero, ma dopo le prime dieci persone era già andato in tilt.  
Rimasero tutti a chiacchierare per circa un quarto d’ora, poi nonna Molly reclutò i nipoti più giovani e servì la cena.  
Lily l’aveva fatto accomodare accanto a sé, vicino ai genitori e alle amiche. Severus si sentiva a disagio come non mai, ma cercò di non darlo a vedere e si buttò sul cibo. Indubbiamente, nonna Molly era abituata a cucinare per così tante persone, e i suoi piatti erano ottimi.  
Ad un certo punto vennero accese delle lanterne, dato che aveva iniziato ad imbrunire. Prima della torta fecero tutti una pausa, e Lily correva da un capannello all’altro di gente per parlare e ridere. Severus venne avvicinato da uno zio della ragazza – tale Bill – che gli raccontò vecchi aneddoti, sicuramente pensando di fargli un piacere.  
Certamente, era meglio così che sentir parlare delle guerre. Almeno di questo Severus era grato. Nessuno aveva rimarcato la sua colpevolezza, e più o meno tutti avevano cercato di metterlo a proprio agio. Alla fine, se non si sentiva così, era colpa molto probabilmente di se stesso.  
Dopo la torta – un enorme calderone che emanava vero fumo – venne l’ora dei regali. Severus aveva lasciato il suo su un tavolo dove erano ammassati anche tutti quelli degli altri e, quando Lily lo scartò, gli rivolse un enorme sorriso e si alzò persino per abbracciarlo – abbraccio a cui rispose brevemente con imbarazzo, sollevando appena gli angoli della bocca in un sorriso –. Vide Harry Potter osservarlo socchiudendo gli occhi ma cercò di ignorarlo, e Lily si staccò ben presto da lui, con suo enorme sollievo.  
Dopo circa un’ora dalla fine della cena gli invitati iniziarono a tornare a casa. Lily aveva preparato un pensierino per ciascuno di loro, che ringraziarono e se ne andarono facendole ancora gli auguri e salutandola con diversi baci sulle guance.  
Alla fine, dietro insistenza di Lily stessa, rimase solo lui e pochi altri, fra cui i suoi genitori e i suoi zii. A quanto pareva erano stati molto amici ad Hogwarts, e non avendo spesso occasioni per fare delle rimpatriate – da quello che aveva capito, Hermione lavorava come Indicibile e aveva orari strani – ne approfittavano fino in fondo.  
“Lily, ascolta, credo di dover andare.” si azzardò a dirle, appena lei si sedette accanto a lui.  
“Devi proprio?” chiese, accennando un sorriso triste.  
“Sì, penso proprio di sì.”  
Sospirando, Lily gli fece cenno di attendere. Entrò in casa e tornò con un piccolo pacchetto in mano.  
“Ecco, il mio pensierino per te.”  
“Non dovevi.”  
“Avanti, aprilo.”  
La conversazione fra gli altri, a quel punto, era arrivata ad un punto morto, e tutti si sporsero verso di lui, per vedere cosa contenesse il pacchetto.  
Severus, sentendosi ulteriormente in imbarazzo, lo aprì.  
Una piccola statuina a forma di cerva, bianca e risplendente nella notte, fece capolino attraverso la carta. L’uomo rimase senza fiato, fissandola e sentendo al contempo qualcosa dentro di sé, come un eco proveniente dai recessi reconditi del suo essere.  
“Una cerva?” chiese Harry, curioso, sporgendosi per guardare meglio.  
“Sì… Sai, non sapevo proprio che farti, Severus, così ho chiesto a Sandy. Mi ha indicato l’angolo del negozio dove sono esposte le varie statuine e mi ha detto che l’unico regalo che sembri accettare, non correlato alle pozioni, è un soprammobile o qualcosa di simile a forma di cerva.”  
Severus si strinse nelle spalle.  
“Non eri obbligata… E’ comunque bellissima.”  
Era vero, era bellissima. Sembrava dotata di luminosità propria e continuava a rilucere nella notte.  
Anche Hermione si sporse, e un’espressione indecifrabile le attraversò il volto. Si girò verso Harry e i due si dissero qualcosa con lo sguardo, qualcosa che Severus non poteva capire.  
“Sembra un Patronus.” disse infine la donna, senza tuttavia rilassarsi.  
“Un Patronus?” chiese Severus, spaesato.  
“E’ un incanto che si usa per tenere alla larga i Dissennatori.” rispose Hermione “Un concentrato di ricordi felici. Mi chiedevo… E’ in grado di eseguirlo?”  
Severus sbatté le palpebre, confuso.  
“Non… Non so. Non ci ho mai provato, da quando…”  
“Zia, cosa succede?”  
Hermione scrollò le spalle, ma il suo volto rimaneva intellegibile.  
“Mi chiedevo se al professor Piton andasse di provarci, ecco.”  
C’era qualcosa che gli sfuggiva.  
“Posso tentare.” rispose, prima che Lily potesse intervenire.  
Così si alzarono tutti, andando verso un angolo del giardino dove non c’erano tavoli.  
“Si concentri.” disse Harry. Anche lui aveva assunto quell’espressione strana “Pensi a qualcosa di felice… Dev’essere molto felice. Dicono che non ci si scordi mai completamente come fare un Patronus, se lo si è già fatto una volta.”  
Severus alzò la bacchetta, corrugando la fronte. Non capiva cos’avesse voluto dire Harry con l’ultima frase. Era già stato in grado di produrre un Patronus?  
Accantonò momentaneamente la questione, per concentrarsi su un ricordo felice. Ma cosa scegliere? La prima volta che Lily era entrata nel suo negozio? La prima volta che l’aveva baciato lievemente, dopo il gelato da Fortebraccio?  La prima volta che avevano fatto l’amore?  
“L’incanto è Expecto Patronum.” concluse Harry, per poi fare un passo indietro, lasciandogli lo spazio per agire.  
Fu in quel momento che Severus smise di pensarci, e alzò lo sguardo. Di fronte a lui, un po’ lontana per consentirgli di lanciare l’incantesimo, c’era Lily. Gli sorrideva, incoraggiante, e subito l’Ombra esplose accanto a lei. Non era l’Ombra bambina, ma sembrava lo stesso più giovane di Lily. Era una ragazzina, e spiccava più nera dell’oscurità che la circondava; vivida sotto le stelle, con le labbra dense e aperte nello stesso identico sorriso di Lily.  
Qualcosa si rimescolò dentro di lui, e il nodo allo stomaco che provava al parco giochi Babbano si fece più acuto e, in qualche modo, più soffocante. Non era un ricordo felice, non era felice e basta. Era in un certo senso triste, malinconico; l’eco di una cosa importante che aveva dimenticato. Eppure, accanto all’Ombra c’era Lily.  
Lily, che gli sorrideva incoraggiante.  
Lily, che aveva amato sin dal primo giorno che aveva visto, che era cocciuta come pochi, che gli aveva dato una possibilità e che, alla fine, aveva ricambiato i suoi sentimenti.  
L’Ombra si avvicinò alla ragazza e le toccò un braccio, sempre continuando a sorridere.  
Non parlò, Severus non la sentì parlare, eppure avvertì lo stesso qualcosa, che sembrava partire dal centro del suo essere.  
 _E’ giusto così._  
E allora mosse la bacchetta, e l’incantesimo esplose.  
Passato e presente si fusero nell’argento e il dolore sordo e malinconico che gli legava lo stomaco venne sostituito dal calore e dall’affetto che Lily era in grado di fargli provare. L’Ombra si dissolse, e rimase solo il sorriso luminoso di Lily, dietro ad un Patronus corporeo che era indiscutibilmente una cerva.  
Hermione aveva ragione: somigliava alla statuetta che Lily gli aveva regalato.  
Si girò per dirglielo, ma incontrò di nuovo una comunicazione muta fra lei e Harry. Persino Ron guardava la cerva con un’espressione confusa in volto.  
“Aspetti.” disse Hermione, vedendo che Severus stava per abbassare la bacchetta.  
Si avvicinò alla creatura e gli posò una mano sul muso. Dopo qualche istante sospirò, e la cerva si dissolse.  
“Che succede?” chiese Severus, sempre più confuso.  
“Quel cervo…” iniziò Ron.  
“Cerva. Era una cerva.” precisò Harry “Ed era esattamente uguale a quella che mi ha condotto alla spada di Grifondoro, sì.”  
 


	9. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi che torno.  
> Non sono morta, no; semplicemente non riesco ad accendere più il pc tanto spesso.  
> Comunque, spero che gradirete il nuovo capitolo :)

** IX **

Un po’ di trambusto seguì quelle parole.   
Sia Ron che Ginny iniziarono a parlare contemporaneamente, e vennero zittiti da Hermione. Lily si era avvicinata a Severus e gli aveva stretto un braccio, dimentica di averlo presentato solo come datore di lavoro e non come compagno.   
In qualche modo, tornarono tutti al tavolo, dove Harry raccontò l’episodio in questione.   
A quanto pareva, durante la caccia agli Horcrux – oggetti in cui Lord Voldemort aveva rinchiuso parte della propria anima – c’era stato un momento in cui una cerva argentata si era fatta vedere da lui in barba a tutte le protezioni. Lui l’aveva seguita, agendo d’impulso, e aveva trovato il laghetto dove era stata inserita la spada di Grifondoro, una delle poche armi in grado di distruggere questi Horcrux. Ne erano seguiti due tragici tuffi – Ron, che era appena tornato e non aveva visto l’amico riemergere, e si era buttato a sua volta per aiutarlo – e una breve lotta contro il medaglione di Serpeverde, prima della sua distruzione.   
Fino a quel momento, Harry e gli altri avevano creduto la cerva una sorta di spirito del laghetto. Certo, era stata avanzata l’ipotesi che fosse stato un Patronus, anche perché Ron aveva visto qualcosa muoversi fra gli alberi. Ma non era stato trovato nulla, e nessuno che conoscessero lanciava o aveva mai lanciato un Patronus a forma di cerva.   
Severus Piton era l’unico che ci era riuscito.   
“Ciò non vuol dire automaticamente che sia stato lui.” disse di nuovo Hermione, intromettendosi fra Harry e Ron. Parlavano dell’accaduto come se Severus non fosse presente “I Patronus possono cambiare, e il professor Piton è stato Baciato da un Dissennatore, quindi la sua personalità si è riscritta. Tuttavia…”   
Non concluse la frase, ma sospirò.   
“Tuttavia?” chiese Severus, che si sentiva giustamente tirato in causa.   
Hermione non rispose, ma gli lanciò un’occhiata penetrante, come se l’uomo fosse appena diventato un mistero complicato che intendeva risolvere.   
Lily l’aveva avvertito che la zia era fatta così; che amava la conoscenza per il gusto del sapere e che non si fermava di fronte a nessun rompicapo.   
In ogni caso, la questione era più delicata di un semplice mistero. Perché se le ipotesi fossero state fondate, se Severus si fosse rivelato come uomo che li aveva aiutati in quell’occasione…   
“… Allora vorrebbe dire che è innocente. Non ha senso! Perché uccidere Silente, ma poi aiutarci?!”   
“Ah, non guardate me.” si intromise ancora Severus.   
Stava iniziando a seccarsi. Non solo perché i quattro parlavano di lui come se non fosse presente, ma perché non era in grado di assorbire la novità. Se le loro congetture si fossero rivelate esatte… Se lui fosse stato davvero _innocente_ ; se ci fosse stato un _motivo_ dietro ai suoi gesti criminali…   
L’avevano privato della sua vita per niente.   
Avrebbe voluto dire che aveva subito il Bacio del Dissennatore senza meritarselo.   
Certo, non c’erano molti punti a suo favore, in questo momento. Un Patronus pronunciato dopo un Bacio che aveva la stessa forma di quello che aveva condotto ad un aiuto anni e anni prima non era sufficiente, neanche in minima parte. C’erano state comunque delle accuse pesanti a suo carico; non da ultimo, c’era stato anche il fatto che non aveva nemmeno _tentato_ di difendersi al processo.   
_ Perché?! _   
Aveva voglia di urlare. Sentiva la furia montargli dentro e presto non sarebbe riuscita ad arginarla.   
“Basta!”   
Era stata Lily a parlare, per la prima volta da quando gli altri avevano iniziato a discutere. Si era alzata, sbattendo le mani sul tavolo. Aveva visto Severus arrivare al limite e non aveva resistito: quei discorsi, poi, la stavano innervosendo.   
Si rialzò del tutto e si passò una mano sul viso.   
“E’ molto tardi, e non mi sembra il caso di star qui a discutere di una cosa del genere adesso. Inoltre, sembrate tutti dimenticarvi che Severus è presente. Andiamo a casa e dormiamoci sopra, prima che io dia di matto.”   
I genitori e gli zii tacquero di botto. Harry fissò la figlia e Severus alternativamente, poi scosse la testa e si alzò a sua volta.   
“Hai ragione. Non volevo rovinarti il compleanno, piccola, mi spiace. Meglio andare a dormire, eh?”   
Anche gli altri si alzarono e borbottarono dei saluti. Ron e Hermione si smaterializzarono – Hermione lanciò a Severus un’ultima occhiata penetrante – e Ginny fece un cenno verso la figlia, che tuttavia la congedò con un cenno della mano.   
“Saluto Severus e arrivo.”   
A quel punto Harry assottigliò di nuovo lo sguardo e sembrò sul punto di dire qualcosa in tono pungente, ma la moglie lo prese sotto braccio e si smaterializzò, portandolo via.   
“Andiamo.” disse infine Lily Luna, prendendolo per mano e conducendolo lontano dalla casa, sicuramente per non farsi vedere dai nonni. Erano andati a letto tempo prima, ma evidentemente lei non era del tutto sicura che dormissero.   
“Mi dispiace, Severus.” disse, dopo un po’. Era amareggiata.   
“E di cosa?”   
“Non volevo provocare un trambusto con il mio regalo.”   
Severus mise la mano libera in tasca, là dove aveva riposto la statuina.   
“Mi è piaciuto molto, comunque. So che non è colpa tua.”   
Si fermarono. Ora erano abbastanza lontani dalla casa da essere ragionevolmente al sicuro da sguardi indiscreti.   
“Severus… Tu pensi che… Potresti averli aiutati?”   
La voce di Lily era incerta. Non sapeva se porre o meno quella domanda; non voleva che Severus si arrabbiasse o cose simili.   
Lui strinse le labbra e non rispose finché lei non alzò lo sguardo verso di lui.   
“Non lo so.” disse infine “Ho sempre pensato che… Che non avrei mai potuto fare le cose orribili di cui sono stato accusato. Sicuramente erano fantasie sciocche di uno che non ricordava niente, cose a cui ho cercato di non pensare per tanto tempo. Volevo credermi migliore di quello che ero stato e tendevo a giustificarmi, i primi tempi.” fece una pausa, ripensando al primo periodo della sua nuova vita, quando ancora tutto era da scoprire “Oggi, forse, scopro che c’era qualcosa di più. Ma non è niente di sicuro, e non voglio più illudermi. Non è importante ciò che è stato, Lily. Non più. Di certo è triste che io non ricordi, e di certo sto male se penso che ero un certo tipo di persona. Ma, proprio per questo, cerco solo di guardare avanti, al futuro.”   
“Va bene.” rispose lei, poggiandogli le mani sul petto.   
“Se si dovesse scoprire qualcosa di più, se si fosse certi della mia buona fede… Forse, allora, potrei finalmente fare pace con me stesso. Ma finché è tutto così vago, non voglio neanche starlo a sentire. Davvero, Lily: non è importante.”   
“Ho capito.”   
Lily si alzò in punta di piedi, per baciarlo. Lui la strinse a sé, approfondendo quel contatto. Era stato straziante vederla per così tanto tempo e non poterla neppure tenere per mano… Ma l’aveva fatto.   
Per lei.   
“Ora devo andare.” mormorò Lily, una volta che si furono staccati.   
“Ancora auguri.” disse Severus, spostandole una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.   
“Posso venire da te, domani?”   
“Certamente.”   
Lily sorrise, prima di smaterializzarsi a casa.

***

La settimana successiva Lily si era di nuovo smaterializzata a casa di Severus, ma non l’aveva trovato. Era sera e, anche se non avevano progettato di vedersi quel giorno, lei aggrottò la fronte, chiedendosi che fine avesse fatto.   
Che fosse di nuovo al parco? Ormai era un po’ di tempo che non ci andava più, preferendo restare a casa con lei la domenica mattina. Magari aveva approfittato di quell’occasione per tornare a vedere la sua Ombra.   
Quella cosa la metteva un po’ a disagio.   
Severus non ne aveva parlato come se fosse una cosa importante, ma persino lei poteva capire che doveva esserlo, dato che si trattava dell’unico collegamento che avesse con la sua vita precedente. Eppure non poteva fare a meno di pensare a Severus, prima che lei lo conoscesse, che passava le sue giornate al parco, a tormentarsi morbosamente l’animo per scoprire l’identità dell’Ombra.   
Probabilmente avrebbe fatto anche lei lo stesso, nella stessa situazione, ma ogni volta che ci rifletteva una strana ansia la pervadeva.   
A dirla tutta, il fatto era che doveva trattarsi di una persona importante per lui, talmente importante da resistere al Bacio del Dissennatore. Lily aveva paura che, una volta scoperta l’identità dell’Ombra – semmai Severus l’avesse scoperta, cosa che sembrava poco probabile anche perché lui non dava segni di interessarsene in quel modo da quando lei era entrata nella sua vita – si sarebbe potuto dimenticare di lei e andare alla ricerca di questa fantomatica persona.   
Era una paura infantile, se ne rendeva conto. Ma non poteva evitare di provarla e, per questo, cercava di pensarci il meno possibile, rassicurandosi invece con le costanti attenzioni che Severus le dedicava.   
Era buffo, pensandoci, a come le cose si erano evolute fra loro. Lei aveva iniziato ad uscirci un po’ per scherzo e un po’ per curiosità, e ora si ritrovava coinvolta fino al punto di non ritorno.   
Lo amava.   
Non gliel’aveva mai detto, così come lui non lo aveva mai detto a lei, ma entrambi erano consapevoli dei propri sentimenti. Lo leggevano l’uno negli occhi dell’altro ogni volta che stavano insieme… Persino al lavoro, negli sguardi rubati fra una pozione e l’altra.   
Per questo le sembrò doppiamente stupido preoccuparsi così tanto per una stupida Ombra; eppure non poté impedirsi di correre fino al parco, per portare Severus via da quel luogo.   
Inutile. Non c’era nessuno, se non qualche ragazzo.   
Stava per andarsene via, sconsolata – avrebbe chiesto a Severus dove si fosse cacciato il lunedì successivo – quando uno dei ragazzi la chiamò a gran voce.   
“Ehi! Ehi, aspetta, non andartene!”   
La sua mano corse subito alla bacchetta, nascosta nella tasca posteriore dei jeans. Se quel tipo aveva cattive intenzioni, l’avrebbe vista brutta.   
Il ragazzo era alto, con i capelli biondi e gli occhi azzurri. Lo seguiva quella che inevitabilmente era riconoscibile come la sorella gemella.   
“Ascolta, so che ti sembrerà strano, ma somigli talmente tanto ad una persona che… Insomma, io e Julie ci siamo trasferiti qua proprio nella speranza di un incontro simile, quindi se conosci chi cerchiamo sarà fantastico, altrimenti fa nulla.”   
Lily aggrottò le sopracciglia, sempre pronta ad estrarre la bacchetta.   
“Ma che stai dicendo?”   
“Cerchiamo il cugino di nostro padre.” intervenne la sorella “Conosci un certo Harry Potter?”


	10. X

** X **

Lily rimase a bocca aperta per diversi secondi.   
“Ehm…” iniziò a dire il ragazzo, non sapendo come interpretare quel comportamento.   
“Harry Potter? Perché cercate Harry Potter?” chiese infine lei, riscuotendosi.   
“E’ il cugino di nostro padre.” intervenne la ragazza – Julie, se non ricordava male – “E lui ci ha raccontato delle storie che… Insomma, la mamma dice che è pazzo e deve stare zitto, i nonni non aprono bocca ma lui ci raccontava quelle storie lo stesso di nascosto dagli altri e…”   
“… E alla fine noi siamo venuti a vivere qua dopo la scuola, nella vecchia casa della nonna, nella speranza di incontrare questo fantomatico cugino. Abbiamo trovato delle foto della sorella della nonna e del marito – Lily e James, dovrebbero chiamarsi così – e _tu_ assomigli terribilmente a lei, per questo ti abbiamo fermato.”   
I due avevano parlato senza riprendere fiato, e Lily sbatté gli occhi più volte, frastornata dalla novità.   
“Beh, io… Io sono la figlia minore di Harry Potter. E mi chiamo Lily, Lily Luna.”   
Julie si illuminò tutta e le saltò al collo, abbracciandola.   
“E voi…” chiese poi Lily, quando riuscì a liberarsi della presa “Siete i figli di Dudley?”   
“Esatto!” rispose lui; poi allungò una mano, per presentarsi “Sono Robert. Robert Dursley.”   
“E io Julie, come ti ha già detto mio fratello!”   
“Beh, bene. Piacere di conoscervi, sì.”   
La situazione era assurda e irreale.   
Lily sapeva a grandi linee qualcosa del cugino di papà e della sua famiglia… E sapeva anche che, dopo la guerra, non c’era mai stato il tempo – o la voglia – per un ricongiungimento famigliare. Harry aveva saputo che erano stati protetti bene che erano tornati sani e salvi alle loro vite, tutto qui. Non ne parlava molto, e Lily sapeva che qualcosa era rimasto irrisolto fra loro, ma non si era mai premurata di scoprire cosa.   
Il fatto che Dudley Dursley avesse parlato ai figli in modo entusiasta di Harry Potter la lasciava un po’… Stranita. Non se l’era aspettato, non se l’era aspettato affatto.   
“Vieni.” disse Julie, prendendola per mano “Ti facciamo vedere casa. E poi dobbiamo farti un mucchio di domande!”   
“Julie, non essere pressante. Non puoi costringerla a seguirci… Ma sappi che ci farebbe molto piacere, ecco. Avremmo alcune cose da chiederti e, uhm, diciamo che non ci sembra il caso farlo qui, in mezzo ad altre persone.”   
Dal luccichio nei suoi occhi, Lily capì che parlava della magia.   
Sorrise. Nei loro panni, anche lei sarebbe stata entusiasta trovando un vecchio parente perduto con poteri magici, anche e soprattutto perché, stando dal poco che avevano detto, Dudley aveva rivelato certe cose a mo’ di fiaba, e i due gemelli dovevano essere sospesi fra l’entusiasmo e l’incredulità. Era un modo per sapere se fosse tutto vero, o null’altro che una favola della buona notte.   
_ E poi, in caso, ho sempre la bacchetta. _   
Fu così che li seguì fino a casa.   
La villetta era pulita e ben messa, color rosa, con un piccolo giardino e una veranda. Era a due piani, e Robert e Julie le mostrarono entusiaste ogni angolo della casa.   
“Abbiamo tenuto tutti i mobili e tutte le cose.” disse Robert “Certo, alcune cose era inevitabile cambiarle, come la cucina. Ma, per il resto, ogni cosa è a suo posto.”   
“Guarda.” le disse Julie, dopo aver preso qualcosa da una mensola.   
Era una foto, e ritraeva i suoi nonni, Lily Evans e James Potter, assieme ai genitori di lei. Era una foto Babbana un po’ scolorita, perché le figure non si muovevano, ma Lily sentì lo stesso una fitta al petto.   
Sorridevano tutti, sembravano felici.   
E lei non poté far altro che notare la somiglianza con la nonna, proprio come Julie le aveva detto. Aveva i capelli più chiari – rame Weasley e non rosso scuro Evans – e mossi, un sacco di lentiggini che alla nonna mancavano e gli occhi color nocciola, ma tutto il resto era uguale. La forma del viso, del naso, degli occhi e della bocca. Persino lo stesso seno piccolo e sodo, la stessa ampiezza dei fianchi e, in generale, lo stesso fisico.   
Aveva già visto altre foto dei nonni, a casa – quelle magiche che, a suo tempo, erano state donate al papà da Hagrid – ma solo in quell’immobilità forzata Lily riuscì a riconoscere esattamente gli stessi tratti.   
“In questo momento io dormo nella vecchia camera della nonna, e Julie in quella di Lily. Anche lì non abbiamo toccato nulla… Vieni, ti mostro le stanze.”   
La camera di Petunia era abbastanza disordinata, dato che ci viveva un ragazzo, ma i mobili erano gli stessi di anni e anni prima: un comò ampio, di legno scuro, abbinato all’armadio e alla testiera del letto a due piazze. Robert, di suo, ci aveva aggiunto una scrivania e una sedia, un computer e dei libri, più un numero imprecisato di vestiti che facevano capolino un po’ ovunque. Lily soffocò una risata, mentre il ragazzo balbettava scuse sconnesse per il disordine, ma considerò che la stanza sembrava decisamente più viva così.   
La camera della nonna era ancora diversa.   
I mobili erano più piccoli e di color lilla; le pareti erano azzurre e non bianche come nella camera di Petunia; Julie aveva aggiunto solo un’enorme specchiera e un pouf e c’era decisamente molto più ordine. Sopra al letto faceva bella mostra di sé un enorme stendardo di Grifondoro, cosa che strappò a Lily un breve sorriso, prima che si accorgesse di quell’altra cosa.   
Starnutì.   
E la traccia magica divenne ben percepibile per lei, come se si fossero sforzati di renderla il più evidente possibile. Era un pizzicorio al naso che le dava fastidio da morire, e che le faceva voltare la testa verso l’enorme armadio a muro.   
“Tutto bene?” chiese Julie, preoccupata.   
Lily agitò la testa, come per scacciare un insetto, ma la traccia rimaneva lì, presente e _pressante_.   
“C’è qualcosa in questo luogo.” rispose, tirando fuori la bacchetta dai jeans con un movimento agile.   
Robert e Julie si scambiarono una rapida occhiata, per poi fissarsi sulla bacchetta.   
“Abitiamo qui da anni e abbiamo perlustrato ogni angolo della casa da cima a fondo, ma non…”   
“E’ una traccia. Una traccia magica.”   
“Davvero?”   
Lily avanzò, seguendo il prurito e tenendo la bacchetta ben tesa di fronte a sé.   
Aprì l’armadio, e scartò diversi vestiti, buttandoseli alla rinfusa dietro.   
“Ehi!” protestò Julie, ma non fece nient’altro. I due gemelli sembravano tutt’a un tratto a disagio e intimoriti.   
“Ecco. Qui.”   
Lily puntò la bacchetta contro un punto ben specifico dell’armadio, e questo si aprì, rivelando uno scomparto segreto. Era stato sigillato con la magia, e pertanto due Babbani non sarebbero mai riusciti a forzarlo.   
_ Ma perché lasciare una traccia magica così evidente, se l’intento era quello di nascondere qualcosa? _   
C’era una scatola. Lily la fece levitare fuori dallo spazio e dall’armadio, fino a farla atterrare più o meno in centro alla stanza.   
Robert e Julie trattennero il respiro, vedendo il contenitore volare, comandato dalla bacchetta. In quel momento, Lily non se ne curò.   
Aprendo il coperchio, scoprirono che all’interno c’erano dei quaderni e degli album, oltre a un sacchettino di velluto nero posto proprio in cima. Lily prese quello, lasciando ai due gemelli il resto.   
Nel sacchetto era contenuta una fiala di un liquido bianco-argenteo, che riconobbe immediatamente come ricordi. Prestando quindi la massima attenzione ripose il tutto dove l’aveva trovato, e sentì della carta sotto le dita.   
Era una lettera, che aprì e lesse.

 

_ Potter, _   
_ Devo trovare il modo di comunicare con te ma non è facile per niente, anche perché immagino che tu non sarai molto propenso ad ascoltarmi. _   
_ C’è una cosa che devi assolutamente sapere – assolutamente! – e, dopo varie riflessioni, ho deciso di lasciare i miei ricordi qui, sperando che un giorno tu faccia visita ad ogni luogo ricollegato in qualche modo con i tuoi genitori. Spero che la curiosità abbia la meglio sull’orgoglio, e spero che la Granger sia lì con te per impedirti di distruggere questa lettera e di disperdere questi ricordi. _   
_ E’ fondamentale che tu li veda. _   
_ E, per invogliarti a farlo, te li ho lasciati in mezzo a qualcosa che ti avrebbe fatto riflettere almeno un attimo – o te o la Granger, quantomeno. _   
_ Mi raccomando. _   
_ So che non mi crederai fino a che non avrai visto, ma questa è la volontà di Silente. _

_ Severus Piton _

 

“Ah! Queste foto si _muovono_!”  
Prima che Lily potesse assorbire il significato delle parole della lettera, il suo sguardo deviò e si posò sul pavimento, dove uno dei due gemelli aveva rovesciato – apposta o per sbaglio – le foto contenute negli album.  
E _vide_.  
Lily Evans, sua nonna, così simile a lei… E Severus Piton, l’uomo che lei amava qui ed ora, a cui avevano strappato i ricordi attraverso il Bacio del Dissennatore.  
Era stata stupida.  
Perché non ci aveva pensato? Quante possibilità c’erano che la casa di Severus Piton si trovasse nella stessa cittadina in cui un tempo aveva abitato Lily Evans?  
Ma non ci aveva fatto caso, presa com’era dalla novità… Non si era ricordata che si era recata al parco solo per cercare Severus…  
Il parco che stava a metà strada fra le due abitazioni.  
Il parco dove Severus aveva sempre visto l’Ombra.  
Un’Ombra scura, con una punta di rosso alla fine dei capelli, e con un sorriso uguale identico al suo. Con lo stesso fuoco che scorreva nelle sue vene…  
L’enormità della cosa – che _cosa_ non lo sapeva nemmeno lei – le piombò addosso tutta insieme. Se prima si era sentita incredula, talmente incredula da non avvertire nulla a livello fisico, ora era sul punto di piangere, e si accorse di star stringendo il sacchetto di velluto con troppa forza.  
Sentì la fiala con i ricordi fra le dita e fu questo, molto probabilmente, a fermarla dall’avere una crisi isterica con annesso scoppio di magia involontaria.  
Si alzò in piedi con un balzo, distogliendo lo sguardo da quelle foto che le si erano conficcate nel cuore.  
“Che succede?”  
Robert l’aveva vista impallidire e scattare, e si era affrettato ad alzarsi solo per prenderle il polso e fermarla, mentre lei stava già uscendo da quella porta, per allontanarsi ulteriormente da quel dolore sordo e per cercare qualcosa… Qualcosa che…  
L’interruzione riuscì a schiarirle le idee.  
“Devo andare.” disse sbrigativamente, riuscendo persino ad accennare un sorriso “Ma prometto che tornerò. Potete scrivermi a…”  
“Aspetta.” intervenne Julie. Si alzò e prese carta e penna, segnandosi l’indirizzo mentre Lily dettava.  
“Mandatemi pure una lettera con la posta Babbana, arriverà.”  
“Non hai un cellulare?” chiese Robert, aggrottando la fronte “O un indirizzo mail?”  
Lily si distrasse un attimo, confusa. La sua mente era già oltre, già concentrata sul luogo in cui intendeva andare.  
“Cosa?”  
“Lascia perdere, la posta normale andrà benissimo.” intervenne Julie, dando una gomitata a suo fratello “Ma è successo qualcosa di grave? Sei pallida.”  
“No.” rispose Lily “No, solo… Devo vedere una cosa. Io… Ecco, rimettete a posto quelle” fece un cenno verso le foto sparpagliate sul pavimento “E non fatele vedere a nessuno, vi prego.”  
“D’accordo.” rispose Robert. Entrambi i gemelli erano piuttosto straniti dal suo comportamento, ma Lily non ci fece caso.  
“Ora devo davvero andare. Robert, lasciami il polso, mi smaterializzerò e non vorrei trascinarti con me…”  
Non aggiunse che si sarebbe potuta Spaccare, nervosa com’era, e che rimettere insieme i pezzi di un Babbano era molto più complesso che risistemare un mago o una strega.  
Lui la lasciò e lei chiuse gli occhi un secondo, per calmarsi. Le immagini orribili che l’istruttore di Materializzazione aveva mostrato a lei e ai suoi compagni anni prima le balenarono di nuovo nella mente, e non poteva permettersi di perdere tempo in quel modo – né di perdere la fiala con i ricordi di Severus.  
Quando si sentì sufficientemente pronta, girò su sé stessa e si smaterializzò.  
 


	11. XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate per l’immenso ritardo, ma in questi giorni (in cui dovevo aggiornare) sono stata poco bene. Avevo i giramenti di testa e facevo fatica ad alzarmi, quindi non ho voluto accendere il pc e rischiare di peggiorare le cose.  
> Comunque, sono tornata <3 Eccomi qui :)  
> Buona lettura, fatemi sapere! :)

** XI **

Zio Ron e zia Hermione vivevano nella vecchia villetta di proprietà dei Granger, che purtroppo non avevano più riacquisito la memoria, nonostante la zia ci avesse provato in tutti i modi.   
Il posto non era proprio isolato, ma una strada più in là c’era un piccolo vicolo cieco molto adatto alle Materializzazioni, e fu lì che Lily apparve.   
Una volta riacquistato l’equilibrio, corse a perdifiato verso la casa della zia, attaccandosi poi al campanello come una disperata – cosa che, in effetti, era.   
Erano tutti a casa, data l’ora tarda.   
“Zia Hermione!” esclamò Lily, entrando in casa e ignorando una perplessa Rose “Ti devo parlare, in privato!”   
La zia, sconcertata quanto sua figlia, le fece un cenno e l’invitò in camera, pronunciando anche qualche incantesimo di riservatezza per farla stare più tranquilla.   
“Dimmi tutto.”   
Lily si morse il labbro inferiore.   
“Ho bisogno di un Pensatoio.” disse infine, sperando in tutti i modi che la zia glielo concedesse “Oh, so che non puoi parlare del tuo lavoro, _lo so_ , ma potresti procurartene uno, no? Posso venire al ministero, se serve, se non puoi portarlo via… Ma _ti prego_. E’ importante.”   
Hermione non aveva mai visto la nipote in quello stato. Era agitata, parlava mangiandosi le parole e gesticolando, e stringeva in mano un sacchetto di velluto nero.   
“Devi vedere dei ricordi?”   
“Sì.”   
“E posso sapere di che ricordi si tratta?”   
Lily si bloccò e si morse di nuovo il labbro inferiore.   
“Beh… Immagino che lo saprai, alla fine, beh, ma non… Non chiedermelo ora. Giuro che te lo dirò; _sicuramente_ te lo dirò. Ma non ora.”   
Hermione sospirò, arricciandosi una ciocca di capelli sul dito.   
“Va bene.” acconsentì infine “Aspetta qua.”   
Lily annuì e si sedette sul letto, iniziando a giocare con i cordoncini che tenevano chiuso il sacchetto per evitare di pensare. Non voleva giungere a nessuna conclusione prima del tempo, ma non riusciva a scacciarsi dalla mente le foto che aveva visto, e che ritraevano tutte Severus e Lily insieme.   
Papà anni fa le aveva detto che Severus odiava James perché James si comportava male con lui a scuola, e che odiava Lily perché era una Sanguesporco. Aveva detto che aveva visto personalmente un ricordo del professor Piton, dove Severus chiamava la nonna “schifosa Sanguesporco”.   
Eppure, quelle fotografie…   
Hermione tornò qualche minuto dopo, portando una piccola bacinella in pietra con incise delle rune.   
“Ne ho uno personale.” disse “Lo uso per lavoro, ovviamente. L’ho svuotato, quindi non troverai altri ricordi che possano interferire… Fai quello che devi. Ti lascio sola?”   
Lily osservò la zia, la preoccupazione sul suo volto. Per un momento considerò di dirle la verità: la sua relazione con Severus, l’Ombra, l’incontro di quella sera, le fotografie e i ricordi. Poi capì che non ce l’avrebbe fatta a parlare senza crollare, e _non voleva_ crollare prima di aver visto quei maledetti ricordi.   
“Sì, grazie.”   
Hermione appoggiò il pensatoio sul letto e uscì dalla stanza, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.   
_ Ecco. Il momento della verità. _  
Con la massima attenzione, Lily vuotò il contenuto della fiala nel pensatoio. Rimase pochi istanti a contemplare i ricordi vorticare, prima di tuffarcisi dentro.   
Atterrò in un parco giochi dolorosamente famigliare.    
Vide Severus bambino, vestito in un modo improponibile – cosa che le strinse il cuore –, e vide Lily Evans con la sorella.   
Ascoltò il breve dialogo fra i tre come se fosse un’altra persona; come se stesse assistendo alla scena da un punto imprecisato al di fuori del suo corpo. Anche il ricordo dopo, i due bambini che parlavano e il ramo caduto addosso a Petunia, e il tentativo poco credibile di Severus di giustificarsi…   
Il binario nove e tre quarti, il battibecco fra le sorelle e Severus che osservava Lily da lontano. Possibile che un ragazzino di undici anni potesse avere già nello sguardo il _desiderio_?   
Anni dopo, una breve discussione sui malandrini.   
“Sei il mio migliore amico…”   
Oh, c’era un turbamento così evidente sotto la baldanza del suo passo. Com’era possibile che Lily non se ne accorgesse? Che non vedesse la sottile ruga che si stava formando sulla fronte, quella che lei stessa aveva imparato a conoscere così bene?   
L’umiliazione.    
Suo padre aveva detto a lei e ai suoi fratelli che James non si comportava molto bene a scuola, e che loro si sarebbero dovuti dimostrare migliori. Ma, fino a quel momento, Lily non aveva del tutto capito quell’ammonimento, perché l’unico esempio ‘dispettoso’ in famiglia proveniva da zio George, che era solito raccontare come lui e Fred, un tempo, si divertivano ad Hogwarts. Lei si era sempre immaginata i malandrini come una sorta di precursori dei due, e nessuno si era mai preso la briga di correggerla… Nemmeno suo padre.   
Quello era diverso.   
Quello era bullismo vero e proprio, e tiranneggiamento, e umiliazione pubblica.   
Non lo giustificò, ma capì perché Severus si fosse fatto sfuggire quell’insulto. La sua migliore amica – _la sua migliore amica! Come se Lily non si fosse mai accorta d’altro!_ – lo stava aiutando e lui non era riuscito a sopportarlo.   
Le scuse.   
Un perdono che non era mai arrivato e una domanda che era sembrata terribile alle orecchie di un sedicenne.   
“Perché io dovrei essere diversa?”   
Forse Severus avrebbe dovuto avere più coraggio. Ma anche lei era stata ragazza, e anche lei era stata vinta dalla timidezza, in più occasioni.   
La scena sulla collina le straziò il cuore. Se prima aveva avuto un minimo dubbio, ora non c’era più nessuno spiraglio al quale si potesse appigliare.   
“Qualunque cosa.”   
Qualunque cosa. Qualunque cosa, purché Lily _viva_.   
Era stata così importante che la sua vita, per Severus, valeva più di anni di lontananza; più di scelte diametralmente opposte della guerra; tanto da far implorare all’uomo Lord Voldemort in persona, purché la risparmiasse. E tanto da far cambiare a Severus fazione, pur di una speranza di salvezza.    
Anche se lei aveva gettato la loro amicizia al vento.   
E, quando Lily vide Severus spezzato dopo aver appreso della morte della sua amata, qualcosa si spezzò anche dentro di lei.   
“Nessuno deve saperlo!”   
Il suo segreto più grande…   
L’amore per Lily, tale da superare la morte, tale da fargli promettere di proteggere Harry nonostante tutto, per lui, fosse ormai perduto…   
E poi fu strano vederlo parlare in modo così saccente e arrogante di suo padre, ma lei già sapeva che era stato un professore detestabile sotto diversi punti di vista…   
L’anello.   
Lily riconobbe uno degli Horcrux dai racconti di suo padre, perché sulla pietra era inciso il simbolo dei doni della morte. Ma quello che la colpì di più fu il dialogo fra Severus e Silente.   
“Quanto mi resta?”   
“Forse un anno.”   
E la richiesta, la richiesta assurda e impossibile di Silente, per salvare l’anima innocente di Draco Malfoy, per fare in modo che Lord Voldemort si fidasse completamente…   
Una cerva d’argento a suggellare un amore doloroso ed eterno.   
Il piano dei sette Harry Potter; Mudungus Fletcher che veniva confuso in un pub anonimo.   
E Phineaus Nigellus che avvertiva l’ormai preside Severus Piton che i ragazzi si trovavano nella foresta di Dean, di modo che lui potesse consegnare la spada.   
“Ho un piano.”   
Così si concludevano i ricordi di Severus Piton, e così Lily Luna fu sbalzata fuori dal Pensatoio.   
Piangeva, ma non se ne rendeva conto. Viveva ancora in un istante di irrealtà; come sospesa nello spazio e nel tempo.   
Prese i ricordi e li rinchiuse di nuovo nella fiala.   
Fuori dalla porta trovò la zia Hermione ad attenderla.   
“Ehi.” esclamò lei, preoccupata, notando le lacrime “Che succede?”   
Lily scosse la testa e disse qualcosa che doveva essere un ringraziamento, poi si smaterializzò di nuovo prima che la zia potesse fermarla.   
Solamente a casa, in camera sua, dopo aver messo al sicuro i ricordi, si permise di crollare definitivamente.


	12. XII

** XII **

Ginny la trovò piangente nel letto, che cercava di soffocare i singhiozzi nel cuscino.   
“Tesoro, cos’è successo?” le chiese, avvicinandosi e sedendosi sul letto.   
Dal cuscino arrivò qualche suono.   
“Non capisco…”   
“V-vai v-via.”   
Ginny sospirò.   
Conosceva sua figlia, la conosceva fin troppo bene. Era vero, non era più una ragazzina, ma solo una volta l’aveva trovata così, piangente, dopo che la sua prima relazione con un ragazzo era naufragata in modo indecoroso.   
E quella volta sembrava anche peggio. Solo che… Solo che in quei giorni era stata in preda ai dubbi, e non aveva osato chiedere niente a Lily, per paura della risposta.   
Da qualche mese lei usciva spesso di casa, e tornava sempre con il sorriso. A volte Harry provava a chiederle se sapesse qualcosa – era assurdamente protettivo con la loro figlia più piccola, forse perché era l’unica femmina – ma Ginny aveva sempre preferito non domandare niente a Lily, aspettando che fosse lei a parlarne.   
Poi, alla festa di compleanno… Aveva visto come teneva in gran conto Severus Piton. Aveva visto come si era aggrappata al suo braccio, come aveva insistito che lui rimanesse fino alla fine, come si era alterata quando lei e gli altri stavano discutendo della cerva, e come infine era rimasta da sola con lui alcuni minuti, prima di tornare a casa.   
Dentro di lei era nato il sospetto, ma non aveva osato dar voce alle sue paure. Non solo perché aveva un ricordo del professor Piton non proprio piacevole, ma anche perché l’uomo aveva fatto cose orribili nella sua vita e, beh, non da ultimo c’era da considerare la notevole differenza d’età.   
Se Lily era tornata a casa in lacrime, però, era ora di affrontare l’argomento.   
“C’entra un ragazzo, tesoro?”   
Lily sprofondò ancora di più nel cuscino.   
Ginny, sospirando ancora una volta, chiuse la porta con un colpo di bacchetta e isolò la stanza.   
“C’entra il professor Piton?”   
Qualcosa si fermò.   
Dopo alcuni istanti di silenzio Lily alzò il viso, rosso e gonfio di pianto.   
“C-come… C-come sai…?”   
“Ti conosco, bambina. Ti ho visto con lui, alla festa.”   
Altre lacrime sgorgarono dagli occhi di Lily, e lei si aggrappò alla madre per piangere ancora e ancora.   
“Ti ha fatto qualcosa?” chiese ancora Ginny “Ti ha respinto? Ti ha, uhm, tradito?”   
Non voleva pensare alla possibilità che sua figlia avesse _già_ una storia con l’uomo, ma era la cosa più probabile, dato come stava Lily. Un semplice rifiuto non l’avrebbe fatta disperare in quel modo.   
“N-no.” riuscì a rispondere lei “N-non è c-come pensi.”   
“Ah, no? Non state insieme, allora?”   
Una breve risata isterica venne soffocata sul suo petto.   
“S-sì.” rispose infine Lily, e tutto si fermò ancora una volta. Ginny capì che stava attendendo un giudizio da parte sua; che era per quello che non aveva detto niente a nessuno, fino a quel momento.   
“… Non so cosa dire.” disse infine “Insomma… Per me non è l’uomo giusto per te. E’… Oddio, Lily! E’ stato accusato di crimini orrendi, ed è vecchio.”   
Un’altra risata, mentre sua figlia ricominciava a piangere.   
“Lily… Se ti ha fatto qualcosa, io…”   
“N-no.”   
Lily si rialzò, asciugandosi gli occhi.   
“Non mi ha fatto niente.” disse, riprendendo il controllo di sé “Anzi. Lui è stupendo. E’… Dolce e comprensivo e mi vizia e… Mi tratta bene. Mi tratta benissimo.”   
Ginny stava per esprimere la sua perplessità in merito, ma Lily la fermò.   
“E’ un uomo diverso da quello che conoscevi tu. Io mi sono avvicinata a lui per lavoro, senza pregiudizi nonostante i racconti tuoi e di papà e degli zii… E lui non è mai stato odioso con me. Forse riservato e scostante, ma non odioso. Non mi ha mai offeso e, anzi, mi ha insegnato quello che dovevo sapere, permettendomi di assistere se doveva preparare una pozione particolare. Ci siamo avvicinati… Dopo. Mi sono avvicinata io. Gli ho concesso una possibilità, ed è successo quello che è successo.”   
Le lacrime si stavano gonfiando nuovamente sotto i suoi occhi.   
“… Ma?” chiese Ginny, non capendo cosa avesse portato la figlia alla disperazione.   
“M-ma io non s-sono… Io s-sono…”   
Di novo Lily si asciugò gli occhi e prese fiato.   
“Io sono una sostituta. Un rimpiazzo.”   
Aveva sepolto il viso fra le mani. Ginny la fissò per qualche istante, senza capire.   
“… La sostituta di chi?” chiese, confusa “Vuoi dire che ama un’altra donna ma sta con te?”   
Lily rise di nuovo, mentre altri singhiozzi le scuotevano il corpo.   
“Non se lo ricorda nemmeno!” urlò “Non se lo ricorda nemmeno, ma s-so che è c-così!”   
Ginny abbracciò di nuovo la figlia, riflettendo.   
“Tesoro, quello che dici non ha senso. O mi spieghi bene tutto, o io… Non so come aiutarti.”   
Lily non rispose più, ma pianse fino ad addormentarsi fra le braccia di sua madre.

***

Non si era presentata al lavoro.   
Fosse stato solo quello, Severus non si sarebbe preoccupato così. Ma Lily era sparita da venerdì sera, e non l’aveva contattato in nessun modo.   
Ora era lunedì, e lei non si era presentata al lavoro.   
Severus sembrava un’anima in pena, e faceva avanti e indietro dal laboratorio al negozio ogni cinque minuti, innervosendo Sandy.   
“Se non è arrivata fino ad adesso” sbottò infine la sua dipendente “Allora probabilmente non arriverà per il resto della giornata.”   
Severus sapeva che c’era del vero in quelle parole, e tornò nel laboratorio, innervosito e preoccupato.   
Che era successo?   
Se stava male, perché non mandare un gufo per avvisare? Forse si era presa l’influenza? La febbre? Il vaiolo di drago?   
_ Calmati. Stai iniziando a dare di matto. _   
Severus si sedette su uno degli sgabelli, appoggiando il viso sulle mani.   
_ Non era possibile _ che Lily Luna avesse contratto il vaiolo di drago. Per prima cosa, era stato debellato da almeno sessant’anni.   
Però, perché non aveva avvertito?   
Era successo qualcosa, se lo sentiva.   
E adesso? Che poteva fare? Scriverle e mandarle un gufo?   
Ma Lily abitava con i suoi, e se qualcuno della sua famiglia avesse letto…   
No, non avrebbe concluso nulla in questo modo.   
Severus si alzò con un sospiro e si mise al lavoro, occupando il tempo con pozioni poco impegnative. Se entro quella sera Lily non l’avesse cercato, anche solo per avvisarlo che non si sentiva bene, allora avrebbe fatto qualcosa.   
Cosa, non lo sapeva ancora.

***

Trovò un gufo ad attenderlo, una volta a casa.   
Si precipitò sul povero animale, agguantandolo incurante dei versi striduli che emetteva, e quasi strappò la lettera per la fretta che aveva di leggerla. Quando lo lasciò andare, il gufo ripartì subito, offeso dai modi, senza aspettare nemmeno un bicchier d’acqua o un biscotto.

_ Severus, _   
_ vieni domani sera da me, dopo cena, verso le nove. _   
_ C’è una cosa che devi vedere assolutamente. _   
_ Lily _

Per nulla rassicurato, Severus si rassegnò a passare un’altra notte insonne.


	13. XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rieccomi, non mi sono dimenticata della storia, ma ho avuto in mezzo vacanze e esami ^^”  
> Buona lettura! Ora gli aggiornamenti ritorneranno regolari :)

** XIII **

Si era arreso e aveva preso una pozione soporifera, per riuscire a dormire.   
Se avrebbe dovuto incontrare la famiglia Potter il giorno successivo, doveva essere quantomeno lucido.   
In negozio cercò di concentrarsi ancora su pozioni semplici, lasciando in pace Sandy. Non fece nessun commento sul fatto che Lily non fosse venuta al lavoro, ma vide la preoccupazione negli occhi della sua dipendente.   
“Oggi chiudo prima.” la avvisò “Puoi andare a casa alle cinque.”   
Pensava di aver più tempo per prepararsi, così, ma si rese conto che l’attesa non aveva fatto altro che aumentare la sua ansia. Cercò di passare il tempo scegliendo un vestito adeguato – ma erano tutti neri uguali –, o preparando una cena sostanziosa – che poi non mangiò –, ma non servì a niente.   
Alla fine, dieci minuti prima delle nove, si smaterializzò.   
Casa Potter era un’elegante villetta situata nel villaggio di Ottery St. Catchpole, vicino al terreno su cui sorgeva la Tana. Era un villaggio per di più magico, ma qualche Babbano – più che altro Confuso – aveva pensato che fosse un bel posto in campagna, salubre, e vi ci era trasferito.   
Pertanto, Severus poté materializzarsi di fronte all’ingresso dei Potter, senza destare alcun sospetto.   
Bussò e sentì dei passi; infine Harry Potter gli aprì la porta.   
Sembrava confuso quanto lui, che si era aspettato un’accoglienza da parte di Lily.   
“Venga, professore, aspettavamo solo lei.”   
“Per cosa?”   
“Ah, non ne ho idea.”   
La famiglia era riunita in salotto. C’erano Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione e, in un angolo, Lily Luna, che stringeva un sacchetto di velluto fra le dita.   
Non lo guardò, e la cosa gli spezzò il cuore.   
Non credeva che essere ignorato facesse così male, ma c’era qualcosa di più. Lily aveva lo sguardo sfuggente e sembrava pallida, come se fosse stata malata.   
“Che succede?” chiese. Nessuno gli rispose, ma Lily serrò le labbra.   
“Beh.” disse infine Ginny, avvicinandosi al tavolo “Sembra che Lily abbia trovato qualcosa che la riguarda, ma non sappiamo ancora cosa. Lily?”   
Severus analizzò la situazione.   
Hermione aveva gli occhi socchiusi, puntati verso il sacchettino nero che stringeva Lily, e alternava lo sguardo fra quello e lui. Ron e Harry sembravano solo perplessi, mentre Ginny lo fissava in modo strano.   
Lily avanzò verso il tavolo, togliendo dal sacchetto una fiala. In essa erano contenuti ricordi vorticanti, di un magnifico grigio perlato.   
“Ho trovato questi.” disse “E dovreste vederli tutti. Immagino che sia giusto così.”   
“Lily, cosa sono?” chiese Harry, avvicinandosi alla figlia.   
Lei scosse la testa impercettibilmente, e versò il contenuto nel Pensatoio che, fino a quel momento, Severus non aveva notato.   
“Guardateli. Tutti insieme. Dopo vi dirò tutto.”   
“Lily.” sussurrò Severus, avvicinandosi al tavolo e a lei, ma lei teneva gli occhi bassi, evitandolo.   
“Non ci rimane che guardare.” disse Hermione, che aveva portato il Pensatoio su richiesta della nipote “Toccate i ricordi con un dito e chiudete gli occhi, dovrebbe bastare.”   
Eseguirono tutti.   
Se Severus non sapeva cos’aspettarsi, prima… Beh, non si sarebbe comunque mai immaginato qualcosa come _quello_.   
Qualcosa dentro di lui risuonò, come un’eco lontana, quando seguendo una risata riuscì finalmente a dare un volto alla sua Ombra.   
Eccola, infine, lì: era lei, non c’era alcun dubbio. Una bambina su un’altalena, in quel parco che ora aveva cambiato giochi, e che per quello non riconosceva come giusto, sebbene fosse lo stesso luogo.   
Severus mangiò letteralmente con gli occhi ogni dettaglio della bimba: capelli rosso scuro, di quel rosso che appariva sulle punte degli stessi nell’Ombra, occhi verdi e grandi, naso dritto, labbra rosate… Un vago senso di familiarità lo confuse, per qualche secondo.   
“Lily!”   
Solo in quel momento notò l’altra bambina, e… E se stesso, accucciato nell’ombra di un grande cespuglio.   
Era dentro un suo ricordo.   
Un suo ricordo!   
Una vita perduta di cui ora aveva la possibilità di ottenere frammenti ben più sostanziosi di un’Ombra perduta…   
Con questa nuova consapevolezza, Severus cercò di prestare un’attenzione particolare al susseguirsi di ricordi.   
Era strano, maledettamente strano. Ogni volta che vedeva la bambina – ragazza, un nodo gli stringeva lo stomaco, ma non era davvero parte di lui. Era come… Come un’abitudine. Non che non fosse reale – lo era, lo era stato in tutti quegli anni, quando fissava l’Ombra e si chiedeva chi fosse – ma, improvvisamente, non era più così importante. Da quando Lily Luna si era fatta strada nella sua vita, aveva guardato sempre più spesso al futuro e sempre meno ad un passato che non riusciva a ricordare.   
Un mistero irrisolto per così tanti anni, che si stava dispiegando davanti a lui in una manciata di minuti… E la comprensione.   
_ La nonna di Lily Luna Potter. _   
Aveva amato la nonna di Lily.   
Era per questo che lei aveva tenuto gli occhi bassi? Per cosa, esattamente, non aveva il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia?   
Fu strano vedersi implorare l’aiuto di Silente, cambiando fazione e promettendo ogni cosa pur di salvare la donna che aveva amato.   
Fu strano vedersi disperato e piangente alla notizia della morte di Lily.   
Severus non si riconosceva. Guardava quelli che erano i suoi ricordi come se stesse vedendo un film. Cercava di assorbire quanto più possibile, ma non… Non li sentiva _suoi_.   
Di suo, avvertiva solo il sollievo.   
Finalmente conosceva la verità.   
Si vide furioso per dover compiere un omicidio che non voleva; incastrato contro la sua volontà in piani più grandi di lui, per salvare l’anima di un ragazzo. E tutto in nome della donna che, una volta, aveva amato.   
“Sempre.”   
La cerva correva nello studio del preside e lui non riusciva a comprendere i suoi stessi sentimenti.   
Non aveva alcun ricordo di Lily Evans, se non quello di un’Ombra sfuocata. Di sicuro non era innamorato di quell’Ombra e, anzi, aveva smesso di vederla da quando ne aveva parlato con Lily Luna. Da che aveva memoria – da che si era svegliato dopo il Bacio, cioè – per l’Ombra non aveva sentito altro che malinconia e affetto, come se fosse stata un’amica perduta. E così l’aveva sempre considerata, negli anni.   
Certo, era curioso circa la sua identità, così come era curioso circa il suo passato. Non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di andare a fondo alla questione, perché aveva paura di scoprirsi un assassino senza scrupoli, _malvagio_. Si era aggrappato all’Ombra, disperato, come se lei fosse la chiave, come se potesse giustificare le cose orribili che aveva compiuto. Alla fine era proprio così, ma lui l’aveva pensata in un altro modo: se nel suo animo era rimasta l’Ombra di una bambina/ragazza, di sicuro non poteva essere il mostro che gli altri avevano visto e condannato. Cioè, l’animo di un mostro non avrebbe trattenuto qualcosa di così _puro_ dopo il Bacio, no?   
Ora, finalmente, comprendeva perché solo lei era rimasta, sebbene in quella forma nebulosa e incompleta.   
Doveva averla amata davvero molto.   
Ma, adesso, non sentiva nulla, nonostante l’avesse vista più volte, nei ricordi.   
Adesso, solo una persona era importante, e quella persona era Lily Luna Potter.   
La comprensione di questo punto crebbe esponenzialmente, fino alla fine dei ricordi.   
Poi, quando tutti riemersero, Severus finalmente capì cos’aveva turbato Lily.   
Senza badare alla reazione degli altri si girò verso la ragazza, afferrandole il polso e costringendola a guardarlo negli occhi, alzandole il mento con l’altra mano.   
“Qualsiasi cosa tu abbia pensato” le disse, la voce colma d’urgenza “Non è come pensi.”


	14. XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi di nuovo :)  
> Dovrei aggiornare altre storie, ma non ho ancora scritto nulla, quindi… Sappiate che questo è il penultimo capitolo :)  
> Conto di chiuderla entro la settimana, comunque!  
> Grazie mille a tutti i lettori che mi hanno supportato nonostante le mie assenze >_

** XIV **

“Professor Piton, io…”   
Harry era rimasto sconvolto dai ricordi, forse più di tutti. Sentiva il bisogno di parlare, di dire quanto gli dispiacesse, di giustificarsi. La sua testimonianza aveva condannato il professor Piton al Bacio del Dissennatore, e l’aveva praticamente privato di buona parte della sua vita.   
E lui era innocente, alla fine.   
Severus non fece nemmeno finta di ascoltare. Guardava Lily negli occhi, che stavano diventando gonfi di lacrime.   
“Che vuoi dire?” chiese, la voce insolitamente ferma. Si stava sforzando per non crollare _, non ancora una volta_ , anche se il volto di Severus così vicino…   
“Ascoltami bene.” rispose lui, ignorando il nuovo tentativo da parte di Harry di scusarsi. Non poteva vederli, fisso com’era su Lily, ma Ginny lo stava osservando preoccupata a Hermione aveva socchiuso gli occhi; solo Ron sembrava spaesato “Io non ho alcun ricordo di Lily Evans, o Lily Potter. Io _non sapevo_ che l’Ombra fosse lei, e l’unica cosa che ho provato capendolo è sollievo. Finalmente un pezzo del puzzle era andato a posto e finalmente so che la mia presunta innocenza non era solo presunta; che non erano solo fantasie di un uomo che non voleva essere malvagio; che ero dalla parte del bene, dopotutto.”   
Lily deglutì, lanciando una breve occhiata ai genitori e agli zii dietro le spalle di Severus, ma l’uomo non si sarebbe fatto fermare da una bazzecola come i parenti presenti. Era _essenziale_ che Lily capisse, che sapesse che lui non amava altri che lei.   
“Non mi sono riscoperto innamorato di lei o cose simili. Non ho provato niente di quel genere, rivedendo i ricordi. E’ stato strano – stranissimo – vedermi in quel modo, ma sono sicuro che ha fatto più effetto a me che a te. Non ero io – _non ero io_ , Lily. Lo sono stato, ma non lo ricordo, e di certo non lo sono ora.”   
Lily capì dove Severus volesse andare a parare. Non riuscì più a trattenere le lacrime, ma a quel punto non capiva nemmeno lei se fossero lacrime di sollievo o altro. Si buttò fra le braccia dell’uomo e strinse, piangendo sul suo petto.   
Severus ricambiò l’abbraccio e appoggiò il viso sui suoi capelli, sollevato. Il peggio era passato, o sarebbe passato a breve. Era sicuro che Lily avrebbe capito.   
A quel punto in Harry si stava facendo spazio il sospetto, e la sua smania di scusarsi venne sostituita da altro, una sorta di istinto omicida. Non aveva parole per quello che sentiva, perché una parte di lui aveva subodorato la verità non detta, mentre l’altra cestinava automaticamente ogni sospetto, dato che non poteva credere – non _voleva_ credere – che la sua piccola Lily avesse a che fare con… Con…   
“Beh.” intervenne Ginny, avanzando di un passo e prendendo il marito sottobraccio “A quanto pare, era solo un malinteso, giusto Lily?”   
Intimamente, era sia sollevata che angosciata. Sua figlia aveva sofferto per nulla, e di certo si era visto che Severus teneva molto a lei. Ma l’idea che Lily stesse con Severus… Certo, si era scoperto che era innocente, dopotutto. Ma, per Merlino, era _vecchio_!   
Avrebbe dovuto lavorare a lungo con se stessa per accettare la cosa, per non parlare di ciò che avrebbe dovuto dire a Harry.   
“Ora capisco.” intervenne Hermione, ignorando l’espressione di disgusto che si era dipinta sul volto di Ron, una volta capito il tutto “In effetti, mi ero chiesta cosa fosse quell’ombra ai margini del ricordo che aveva usato per produrre il Patronus, ma soprattutto perché Lily risplendesse in quel modo.”   
“Cosa?”   
Severus si era girato con il volto verso Hermione, colpito da quell’affermazione. Lily aveva smesso di singhiozzare e si era asciugata il viso con il dorso della mano, tirando su con il naso e guardando anche lei la zia, perché non aveva capito di cosa stesse parlando.   
Hermione sospirò.   
“Un Patronus è un ricordo felice.” iniziò a spiegare, pazientemente “Se si tocca un Patronus, si vede il ricordo base con cui è stato prodotto. Io l’ho fatto, e ci ho pensato a lungo in questi giorni… Perché il suo ricordo felice non sembrava avere senso. Innanzitutto non era un ricordo: era lo stesso istante, ciò che aveva visto di fronte a sé nel momento in cui l’ha lanciato. E Lily Luna risplendeva in modo particolare. Ai margini, lontano e sfuocata, c’era un’oscurità più densa della notte, a forma di ragazza, o almeno così sembrava. Ho analizzato quel ricordo più volte e non ero riuscita a venirne a capo… Fino ad oggi.”   
“Oh. Io… Capisco.” disse Severus.   
Ora che il momento era passato, si rese conto di aver detto cose oltremodo imbarazzanti davanti alla famiglia di Lily, che erano facilmente fraintendibili – o, per meglio dire, _comprensibili_ ; cosa che tutti avevano fatto, a quanto pareva –, e, come se non bastasse, si ricordò di essersi chinato a ricambiare l’abbraccio della ragazza, di nuovo non curante della reazione dei suoi parenti.   
“Professor Piton.” intervenne Harry, sibilando leggermente “La prego, mi dica che _non è_ come penso.”   
Ci volle tutto l’autocontrollo di Severus perché non arrossisse.   
“Mi spiace, papà. E’ colpa mia.” intervenne Lily, ormai serena, prendendo le difese del suo compagno e avanzando, interponendosi fra loro.   
“Harry, caro, penso che dovremmo andare un attimo di là e…”   
“ _Tu sapevi!_ ”   
“No! Cioè, l’ho scoperto tre giorni fa…”   
“Lo sapevi e non mi hai detto nulla!”   
“Smettila, papà! La mamma non sapeva tutto!”   
“Ah! E sentiamo, che _tutto_ dovrei sapere ora, io?!”   
Hermione, preoccupata, cercò di intromettersi in quella che stava per degenerare in una potenziale discussione con bacchette alla mano.   
“Harry, dovresti calmarti un attimo e…”   
“ _Non dirmi cosa devo fare, Hermione! E’ mia figlia!_ ”   
“Una figlia che è ben più che maggiorenne!”   
Severus non sapeva né che dire né che fare, così fece vagare lo sguardo e incontrò l’espressione disgustata di Ron, che si era tenuto fuori dalla discussione, forse incapace di reagire ancora del tutto alla situazione.   
“Finché vivrai sotto questo tetto, vedrai bene di seguire le _mie_ regole, maggiorenne o meno!”   
“Bene!” urlò ancora Lily, proprio mentre Ginny cercava di strattonare il marito verso la cucina, continuando a dire “Harry, ti prego!”. Lily afferrò la mano di Severus, che, stupito, non capì le intenzioni della ragazza finché non fu troppo tardi “Vorrà dire che non dovrò più vivere sotto il tuo stesso tetto!”   
E si Smaterializzò, portando con sé un costernato Severus Piton.

***

“Non ti dispiace se resto da te a dormire, vero?”   
“Penso che dovresti chiarire con i tuoi.”   
Lily gli lasciò la mano, sospirando, e si avvicinò al divano, per lasciarcisi cadere sopra pesantemente.   
“Domani. Lascia sbollire papà un po’. Domani andrà meglio, vedrai.”   
“Non voglio che rovini i tuoi rapporti con i tuoi per colpa mia, Lily.”   
Severus si era seduto accanto a lei, e le aveva scostato i capelli dalla fronte.   
La ragazza sorrise, e si mise a sedere con un colpo di reni. Il suo viso, ora, era vicinissimo a quello dell’uomo.   
“Severus?”   
“Sì?”   
“Ti amo.”   
Un piacevole calore si irradiò per tutto il corpo di Severus, fino a condensarsi nel cuore.   
Era la prima volta che lei lo diceva, e forse la prima volta in assoluto che lui se lo sentiva dire.   
“Ti amo anch’io.” rispose, commosso.   
Lily gli diede un lieve bacio a fior di labbra.   
“Domani torno a casa e parlo con papà, promesso.”   
“Bene.”   
“Ma stanotte posso dormire da te, vero?”   
Severus ridacchiò, e strinse Lily in un abbraccio.


	15. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco quindi a voi anche l’epilogo :)  
> Spero che abbiate apprezzato la storia almeno un po’! :)  
> A rileggerci prossimamente ;)

** Epilogo **

Lily Luna era tornata a casa Potter ed era riuscita a ricucire il rapporto con i suoi.   
Harry, come Ginny le aveva detto più volte, aveva solo bisogno di assimilare la novità e di accettarla, passo passo. Il fatto che Severus si fosse rivelato innocente, alla fine, aveva fatto sì che suo padre avesse minori riserve verso l’uomo, ma fino alla fine non riuscì a farselo piacere del tutto, nonostante Lily fosse evidentemente felice.   
Dal canto suo, la ragazza di impegnò per non far pesare nulla alla famiglia. Ridusse le uscite e il tempo trascorso con il suo uomo, per accontentare il padre e per dar modo a tutti di abituarsi alla novità. Severus capiva e appoggiava la ragazza, nonostante le mancasse la sua presenza. Beh, la vedeva al lavoro, e se lo sarebbe fatto bastare per un po’.   
Circa due settimane dopo, i Potter vennero invitati a cena da Dudley Dursley, che non vedeva l’ora di rivedere il cugino e di far pace per tutto, dopo tutti gli anni passati. Harry accettò di buon grado – mormorando qualcosa su una tazza di the andata in frantumi – e conoscere i Dursley servì ad allontanare l’argomento ‘Severus è il compagno di Lily’ per un po’ di tempo.   
A Severus vennero ridati i ricordi, assieme alla lettera e alle foto che lo ritraevano con Lily Evans. Lui se le guardò tutte una sera, sorridendo, e poi le rinchiuse di nuovo nella scatola, posandola sul ripiano più alto dell’armadio, dimenticata.   
Non aveva alcun bisogno di ossessionarsi con ciò che apparteneva al suo passato. Quello che aveva detto a Lily era vero: una volta scoperta l’identità dell’Ombra e la sua innocenza, non aveva più alcun rimpianto o rimorso. Nessun nodo allo stomaco simile alla nostalgia lo attanagliava, e lui non aveva più visto Lily Evans – né lei, né la sua figura – aggirarsi per casa o al parco.   
Era sereno, del tutto intenzionato a viversi il suo futuro con Lily Luna Potter.

***

Alla fine dei due anni di apprendistato Lily non fu assunta.   
Questo perché era impegnata con i preparativi del matrimonio, che non le avrebbero permesso di essere sempre presente, e anche e soprattutto perché, una volta sposata con Severus, sarebbe entrata in negozio come co-titolare, e non come dipendente.   
Il giorno stabilito faceva caldo; il sole splendeva alto e tutto sembrava procedere per il meglio.   
Severus, avendo vissuto buona parte della cerimonia con un’ansia terribile addosso, riuscì in seguito a ricordarsi della giornata solo ragionando per momenti, e non seguendo la successione temporale degli eventi.   
L’arrivo della sposa, bellissima nel suo vestito azzurro, e l’espressione severa di Harry che l’accompagnava all’altare.   
Il tremulo “Sì” che aveva sigillato le loro promesse; l’inizio della loro vita insieme.   
Le congratulazioni maliziose da parte di Fred Jr Weasley.   
Il taglio della torta, avvenuto in mezzo ai flash delle macchine fotografiche.   
Il bouquet atterrato in grembo ad un attonita Rose Weasley, che era già sposata e che per questo non era corsa per accaparrarsi il fortunato premio – Lily aveva davvero una mira pessima.   
Un ballo che aveva dovuto fare con Ginny, che non smetteva di ridere e dire “Se qualcuno me l’avesse detto anni fa, gli avrei lanciato sicuramente una Fattura Orcovolante!”   
E il sorriso, il sorriso enorme e luminoso di Lily, vicino mentre ballava o lontano mentre chiacchierava con gli invitati, ma sempre rivolto a _lui_.   
La prima notte di nozze, invece, Severus la ricordava con una dovizia estrema di particolari. C’era qualcosa di profondamente eccitante e _giusto_ nel fare l’amore da marito e moglie; una complicità che fino ad allora non avevano avuto; un modo di amarsi che comprendeva risate e solletico, e non solo gemiti e movimenti sincronizzati.   
A conti fatti, non rimpiangeva nulla, né avrebbe cambiato qualcosa. Se anni di incertezze, di non sapere chi era stato in passato, di tormentarsi perché non voleva credersi malvagio, avevano portato a _questo_ … Beh, Severus li avrebbe rivissuti ancora e ancora, se fosse stato necessario.   
Per Lily.   
Lily Luna Piton.   
Suonava decisamente bene.   
Severus si girò nel letto, cercando la sua neo-moglie, e Lily si accoccolò ancora di più sul suo petto.   
Sorrise.   
Era finalmente felice.


End file.
